Cough Syrup
by Gabbymadd22
Summary: Based on a youtube video. Rachel and Blaine were together but with her New York depature on the horizon, he pushes her away, eventually breaking up with her. She rebounds with Sam, which Blaine doesnt take very well. Can he win her back or will Sam be her new Prince Charming? Blaine/Rachel with a bit of Sam/Rachel
1. Too Cute For Words

**Hi, there! Welcome to my new story! If you were previously reading my Blainchel fan fiction "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You", that story is being temporarily put on hold so I can work on this one.**

**The plot of this story is based on a video I found on YouTube…same title. Like I did with the person who created "Forbidden Love" which is a Will/Rachel story, I asked the author for permission to turn their video into a fan fiction story. **

**Now we're gonna play a little pretend here. Let's pretend Blaine's not gay (I have nothing against gays), Santana is still mean, Rachel never choked on her NYADA audition and that she and Finn never dated. Got it? Good. PS, this story starts in APRIL.**

**So sit back, relax and enjoy! **

**TEAM TROUTY MOUTH!**

Rachel was having a great senior year so far. She had the best friends in Glee Club including Kurt, auditioned her dream school in New York, and was dating the best guy in the whole wide world: Blaine Anderson.

She and Blaine started out as good friends since he transferred to McKinley High School from Dalton Academy. After a while, they started dating and could never have been happier.

Blaine was only a junior and she was a senior but they agreed that no matter what school she got into, they would work it out and he'd still love her no matter what.

She was also excited for the rest of the year to go by so she could experience senior prom, Nationals, and of course, graduation.

One day, she was pacing back and forth in the choir room. Everyone was starting to come in. When Blaine came in, he put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Why so serious, my rosebud?"

She started ringing her hands. "I'm just so nervous! I auditioned for NYADA in February and I still haven't heard anything from them! Don't you think they would have sent me an acceptance or rejection letter by now?"

Suddenly, she started hyperventilating. "Oh my gosh, what if I messed up on my audition and I didn't notice but _they_ noticed? Oh my gosh, I won't get in!"

He faced her and put both hands on her shoulders. "Breathe, Rachel, breathe. You did _beautifully_ on your audition, I was there. You did _amazing_." He sealed his promise by kissing her tenderly.

She smiled. "Oh, Blaine, what I do without you? You're right, I'm just being uptight."

"Hey!" Santana called out to them. "If I _wanted_ to watch some sappy love story, I would watch _The Notebook_. You two _disgust_ me."

Tina rolled her eyes. "Harsh much, Santana?"

Santana shrugged. "What? I'm a straight up bitch, you all know that."

"Don't listen to her, guys. You two are the _cutest_ couple I've ever seen." Mercedes said.

Kurt clapped his hands. "_Too _cute for words!"

Suddenly, Mr. Schuester walked in with a smile on his face. "Hey guys, so who's going to start off rehearsal with a song?"

He eyed Rachel and Blaine. "Well, since you guys are the only ones standing, I guess you guys can. Go ahead!"

Blaine and Rachel smiled at each other and he kissed her forehead. "Let's show them what we're made of."

She nodded. "Ready when you are."

_Ninety miles outside Chicago_

_Can't stop driving I don't know why_

_So many questions, I need an answer_

_Two years later you're still on my mind_

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_

_Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

_Oh, someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

_Or what the wind says when she cries?_

_I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

_For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight_

_Someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why Samson loved Delilah?_

_One day I'll go_

_Dancing on the moon_

_Someday you'll know_

_That I was the one for you..._

_Open up the world_

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

_Watched the stars crash in the sea_

_If I can ask God just one question_

_Why aren't you here with me tonight?_

_Oh, someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why Samson loved Delilah_

_One day I'll go_

_Dancing on the moon_

_Someday you'll know_

_That I was the one for you... _

When the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered.

"So who thinks they can top that?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Everyone shrunk down in their seats and shook their heads. He laughed.

"Ok, fantastic. Now let's get working on our set list for Nationals."

Blaine and Rachel made their way back to their seats and stole a quick kiss.

"I told you that you are always fantastic." He said.

She shrugged. "I know…if you didn't, I wouldn't be with you right now."

He chuckled and kissed her hand. "Rachel, I swear I would _never _break up with you. And honestly, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.

**CUT! Ok, first off, this is just a START! And the video pretty much starts in the next chapter so I don't want to hear any "TOO SHORT, THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE" because EVERY story needs a START. Good, I'm glad I vented that out. Just let me get this chapter out and THEN I'll get to the interesting stuff. Bye-bye! Ciao! Good-night!**


	2. We're Going to New York!

**Whew, thank you all for having faith in the first chapter. Now onto the interesting stuff! You guys ready?**

When Blaine walked into the choir room the next day, he saw Rachel and Kurt sitting nervously in their seats. Both of them had an envelope sitting unopened in their laps.

Blaine looked at the envelopes and saw that they were both from NYADA. He smiled and sat down next to Rachel.

"Hey, you guys got your letters! What did they say? Did you get in?"

Rachel and Kurt looked at him worriedly. His smile fell and he looked concerned. "Oh no, you didn't get in? I'm so sorry-"

Kurt interrupted. "Blaine, calm down. We haven't opened them yet. We're too nervous."

Rachel stared back at her envelope. Blaine pushed her hair out of her face. "Come on, open it. You'll never know if you got accepted or not if you don't. And I _promise_, no matter _what_ he letter says, my arms will still be open for you."

Rachel nodded and kissed his cheek. She looked at Kurt. "Ready when you are."

Slowly and in sync, they both opened their envelopes and pulled out the letters. Blaine watched both of their faces as they read.

When they finished reading, they both stared at the letters, their faces blank. Finally, Kurt broke into a huge grin.

"I'M IN! I GOT INTO NYADA! I'M GOING TO NEW YORK!"

Blaine smiled. "Hey, I'm happy for you! Great job!" They high-fived and cheered.

"So Rachel, what does yours say?" Kurt asked. He knew he could have read it himself, but they both promised each other that they wouldn't read each other's' letters.

Her face stayed blank for a few seconds. Suddenly, she looked up and her eyes looked like she was in a trance.

Kurt clapped his hands to his mouth; fearing that she got rejected and that she would start sobbing and Blaine opened his arms to her, fearing that she would have an emotional breakdown right then and there.

Suddenly, she opened her mouth wide. But instead of a sad wail, she screamed and jumped out of her seat.

"I'M GOT IN!"

She and Kurt wrapped their arms around each other and started crying.

Blaine felt so proud of her. He wanted to hold her close and tell her how proud he was that she would be one step closer to fulfilling her dreams…but he couldn't at the moment.

Finally, Kurt and Rachel stopped hugging. "I'm gonna call my parents!" Kurt announced and ran out of the room.

Rachel turned to Blaine, her eyes still teary. Blaine smiled and opened his arms.

She ran to him and started sobbing again. He stroked her hair and whispered sweet things in her ear.

"I'm so proud of you, love. You did, you _really_ did it."

She looked up at him. "Wait… Blaine, what about _us_? What's going to happen to you next year?"

He rocked back and forth on the spot. "Don't worry about that yet. Just celebrate your achievement. I love you."

_**Glee Practice**_

"Everyone, give a big round of applause for Kurt and Rachel who just got accepted into the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts!" Mr. Schuester announced.

Everyone clapped for them and they stood up and bowed.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted, Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Rachel nodded. "Indeed, I have. And I'd like to thank _all_ of you. Mr. Schuester, you helped me overcome my pride and become a better person."

Mr. Schuester nodded in approval.

She turned to Kurt. "Kurt…you are my _best _friend in the whole wide world. I'm also so _proud_ that you got accepted into NYADA and I can't wait to make new memories in New York with you."

When she said that, Blaine suddenly felt a little…_sad_. He didn't know why, though.

Suddenly, she turned to Blaine. "Lastly, I'd like to thank the love of my life…Blaine. You always encouraged me to persevere and _never_ give up. I owe _everything_ to you. I love you so much."

All of a sudden, that sad feeling just melted away and got replaced with the feeling of his heart swelling like a balloon. No one has _ever_ given him _any _sense of credibility whatsoever in his life. He tried his best to hold back his tears as he stood up and embraced her.

_**After Glee Practice**_

Everyone packed up and headed home.

Blaine was planning on taking Rachel home but she had other plans.

"Honey, you don't need to take me home today. Kurt's going to give me a ride and we're going to tell our parents about our acceptance letters. Is that ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. Go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled, kissed his cheek and left. He continued packing up his things until Santana came in.

"Wow, I'm surprised. You seem to be taking this well."

He looked up surprised. "Hey, Santana. Taking what well?"

"You know…your little girlfriend being accepted into a college so far away and you have to herald your senior year without her." She replied.

Blaine blinked. "Yeah, I'm ok with it. This was her _dream_ to get into that school. And I'll be fine; I have Glee Club to keep me occupied."

She made her way over and sat down in her usual seat. "Oh yeah, what about _after_ you graduate? Are you planning on going to NYADA with her too?"

That question took him off guard. "Huh…I never really gave that any thought."

She shrugged. "And what about what _she'll_ be doing in New York while you're still here? You never know, you could be history."

Blaine slung his bag over his shoulder. "What are you saying, Santana?"

She frowned. "Isn't it obvious? You guys aren't gonna last. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll last until the end of the school year and _then_ she'll be off doing her own thing without you."

Blaine shook his head. "Rachel would _never_ put me out of the picture. She's not like that!"

Santana shrugged and twirled her ponytail. "Look, all I'm saying is that _this_ is why seniors who date underclassmen never last. They wind up graduating, going to college, starting a new life and forget their old life in high school. _That's _how it always is."

Blaine clenched his teeth. "What about you and Brittany? I hear _she's_ not graduating this year…what will become of you and her?"

She leaned forward in her seat. "Same thing. I love Brittany, I do. But next year, I'll be so far away from her, I'll wind up meeting another lesbian and we'll wind up hooking up. So yeah, even though it'll break her tiny little heart, I'm breaking up with her too."

Blaine crossed his arms. "You know, you really _are_ a bitch, Santana."

She smiled. "I know, that's how I am. Watch, now she's going to distance herself so she can start planning her whole new New York life ahead of her!"

He covered his ears. "Enough, Santana!"

She smiled, got out of her seat and headed for the door. Before she left, she turned to him and said, "Fine, don't believe me. But don't come crying to me next year when you haven't heard from her and wind up getting a Dear John letter from her in the mail. See ya, Blaine."

Blaine felt a mix of emotions: anger…sadness…hurt.

Maybe she's right…

No, she's not! Rachel would **never**! He sighed and left the choir room.

**Santana, oh no you did-in't! Oh well, nice and long to keep the train moving. Enjoy! Oh, and review, please!**


	3. Not So Happy Anniversary

**I'm getting more followers after only 2 chapters? Wow! I'm becoming more popular than…than…Donny Osmond! Never mind, I love Donny Osmond, that was mean. Anyway…enjoy the next chapter!**

During the next two weeks, Blaine felt that his relationship with Rachel was starting to fade.

What's _worse_ is that he was starting to think that Santana was right.

Ever since she and Kurt had gotten their acceptance letters to NYADA, she had been spending less and less time with Blaine. Most of their dates she cancelled at last minute to do more "college prep" stuff. It was getting to the part where Blaine was used to just cancelling without her even saying anything.

It was their four month anniversary and he _really_ didn't want to cancel that, but somehow he had a feeling that she would. He wasn't surprised when she approached him in the choir room before rehearsal started.

"Don't need to say anything…tonight's cancelled again?"

She looked surprised and held out a wrapped present. "Why would I cancel? Did you think I forgot our four month anniversary?"

His eyes widened and he accepted the gift. "Oh…um…no. It's just that…we haven't spent time together since you got your acceptance letter."

She sighed in relief. "I know I've been really busy, but I _personally_ made sure that my schedule was clear for tonight. So what did you have planned?"

Blaine suddenly felt embarrassed. "Well…I sure feel like a jackass. I thought you were going to cancel so I didn't really plan anything. I'm so sorry, Rachel."

She stared at him for a second. "Oh, you poor, poor thing! I blame myself; I've just been so busy planning my college life ahead of me and you've gotten lonely! Well don't you worry. Because this was all my fault, I will personally cook us dinner at my house tonight for our anniversary. How does that sound?"

Blaine felt relieved…a little. But at least she still remembered so he nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great. I'll be at your house around…seven?"

She smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "Seven it is. Happy anniversary, darling."

_**Later**_

After rehearsal, Rachel bid Blaine good-bye and went to the football field with Kurt and Mercedes. It was an after school tradition Mercedes started: after school, they would do their homework in the bleachers of the football field and talk while Mercedes goggled at the football players while they practiced.

As they were talking, Rachel couldn't help but notice Sam as her was practicing with the rest of the team.

He looked over and when he saw her staring, he smiled and waved.

"Do you think Sam has pretty eyes?" She asked.

Kurt and Mercedes stopped their conversation and looked at her strangely. "Um…I'm pretty sure that's not one of our Biology questions."

"You're dating Blaine, it's your anniversary and you're staring at Sam?" Kurt asked.

"Why are you even looking at him anyway?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel shrugged. "Gosh, it's a compliment! Chill out."

Kurt giggled. "Ha ha, yeah right, a _compliment_."

She rolled her eyes. "What, I can't compliment anyone? Ok, watch: Mercedes, I absolutely _adore_ your coat! And Kurt, what a lovely blazer! Is it new?"

Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok, I'm buying it. So what time is Blaine coming over to your house?"

"He said around seven." She replied.

Kurt sat up and started packing his backpack. "Ok, well I'm finished with my homework. I can give you a ride home so you have more time to prepare, if you want."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "That would be wonderful. Mercedes, will you be ok?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah, I'll just chill here and finish my homework. Go ahead, go get ready."

After Kurt drove her home, she had to hurriedly explain to her Dads that she decided to her anniversary dinner at the house and needed them out as _soon_ as possible. Her Dads understood and left the house to catch whoever was performing at their favorite Jazz club.

Rachel slipped on her pink frilly apron and got to work. As she cooked and baked, she couldn't help but feel a mix of guilt and excitement. She felt guilty because of her lack of communication with Blaine and excitement as she counted down the days until graduation.

While her dessert was baking in the oven, she ran upstairs to get ready. For her outfit, she wore a simple, tight, blue cocktail dress since blue was Blaine's favorite color. She curled the ends of her hair and went a bit light on the makeup.

At seven on the dot, the doorbell rang.

She finished putting the finishing touches on the table and went to answer it.

Blaine was standing there wearing a blue button down shirt and black slacks. In his hand, he carried a bouquet of lilies, her favorite flowers.

She wrapped her arms around in and kissed him tenderly. "Happy anniversary."

He smiled. "Happy anniversary to you too, Rachel. Here, I brought you lilies."

She took his hand and led him inside. "I made fusilli with creamed leek and spinach, your favorite for dinner."

He licked his lips. "Mmm, can't wait!"

They sat down and began dinner. The majority of the time, she talked about how excited she was to start her New York journey next year.

Blaine loved the way she talked about it, but he realized that the more she did, the sadder he felt about her experiencing all that next year without him. It also gave him the hint that she was still more focused on next year than finishing this year. He tried nodding at random times to make it look like he was paying attention, but she noticed.

"Blaine, are you all right?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She blinked. "No you're not. You're nodding, but you look as if you have something else on your mind. If I'm talking too much, you can just say so."

He shook his head. "Rachel, I'm fine. I just had a stressful day, that's all. But can we talk about something else other than you in college next year? That's pretty much all you've been talking about."

She nodded. "Yeah…sure. Sorry about that. It's our anniversary, so tonight is supposed to be about _us_. How was your day?"

They talked some more as Blaine tried to push that hurt feeling away.

When dinner was done, she cleared the plates away and washed the dishes. When she was done, she pulled a picnic basket out of one of the cabinets and grabbed a picnic basket out of the linen closet.

"Come on, we'll have dessert in the living room."

When they got to the living room, he sat on the couch while she laid out the blanket, lit some candles and turned down the lights. She sat on the blanket and gestured for him to sit with her.

He sat down next to her and she snuggled up to him. She reached into the basket and pulled out a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Now that we're in a more intimate setting, why don't you tell me what's been bothering you?"

He shook his head. "And ruin the moment? I don't think so."

She sat up. "Blaine, it doesn't matter. If something's bothering you, you have to _tell_ me these things so we can work it out."

He sighed. "I'll tell you when it's _not_ a special occasion. Let's just enjoy the rest of our anniversary while the night's still young."

She nodded and lay back against him uncertainly, wondering what he was hiding.

**Okey dokey…you all are probably wondering "where does the Samchel part come in?" Soon, my pets…this train will start moving in the next chapter. PLEASE still have faith in me! **


	4. Fade Away

**Ok, NOW is where it gets interesting. Thank you so much for everyone who's adding this story to their Story Alerts and Favorite Stories list! Now that it's chapter…four, hopefully NOW I can get more reviews. Please? For me? It's the **_**least**_** you can do for me!**

Blaine never felt happier ever since his and Rachel's anniversary dinner. He hoped that now her schedule was all clear and they could go back to the way it used to be.

The Wednesday after their dinner, Rachel approached him in at his locker. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, Rachel! I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner this weekend-"

Rachel blinked. "Oh…well…I'd love to, Blaine, but I can't. I came here to tell you that my Dads are taking me and Kurt to New York this weekend to check out NYADA. They just sprung it on us last night."

His smile fell. "What?"

She shrugged. "We just wanted to go to see what we're going to experience next year. No big deal."

Blaine stepped back from her. "So…that's it? We have our anniversary dinner and then you abandon me again?"

She crossed her arms. "What is with you, Blaine? This is my _future_ here at stake!"

Blaine threw his hands in the air. "Ah, YES! Rachel Berry planning her future again…her future _without_ Blaine."

She sighed impatiently. "Blaine, you're supposed to _support_ me! Why are you acting like this?"

He sighed before replying. "Look…this is hard for me, too. We're a mess, and I can't do _anything_ about it."

She stared at him confused. "Blaine, I know you're still mad at me because we haven't been spending time together…but I'm not throwing away my future for you."

He put his hand to his head. It was time for both of them to face the truth. "That's what I'm talking about, Rachel. Next year, you'll be off in college and I'll still be here. You're going to have your own life…maybe even meet someone new and _I'll_ be long forgotten."

She started to panic. "Blaine, I could _never_ forget you. I thought we'd promise to work this out!"

He crossed his arms. "Work it out, _how_ Rachel? Long distance relationships _never_ last. And maybe I wasn't planning on going to NYADA after my senior year. This just isn't working out."

She blinked. "Wait…what are you saying?"

He felt his heart breaking as he replied. "I think we should break up. It's better to do it now than either sending you off to college miserable or having it end badly next year."

Tears started streaming down her face. "No, Blaine, _please_ don't say that! I can cancel my trip and we can work this out! We're a couple, were _supposed_ to work out our problems!"

He slammed his locker shut, trying to hold back his own tears. "I'm so sorry, Rachel. But…our relationship is just fading away. I don't want to be miserable anymore."

She took a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed her eyes. "But we'll be even _more_ miserable without each other."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "But now we're not holding each other back. It's what's best. Now go on your trip…you're future waits."

She grabbed his hand tightly. "No! I've made my decision: I'm _not_ going to New York next year, not without you!"

He pulled his hand back. "You have to, Rachel. You've been _dreaming_ of it since who knows when. Don't let me stand in your way. I'm setting you free."

He turned around and started to walk away. She started sobbing uncontrollably.

"You said you'd _NEVER_ break up with me!" She screamed at his back.

Both of them ran to separate bathrooms of opposites of the hall and broke down completely.

Around lunchtime, Mercedes and Kurt found Rachel sitting at a table by herself, her eyes red and puffy.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

She sniffed. "Blaine and I broke up."

Kurt sat down and hugged her to him. "Oh, Rachel, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

She took out her handkerchief again. "Well…I told him about our weekend trip and he got mad because he said that I've been neglecting him. Then he said that he didn't want it to be this way next year either. He also said that next year, I'll probably be having my own new life and he'll be long forgotten."

Mercedes shrugged. "Well you _have been_ sort of neglecting him."

"Thanks a lot, Mercedes." Rachel snapped.

Kurt shrugged. "Well…you _do_ know that it probably wouldn't last. What did you say?"

She sniffed again. "Well…I suppose it was out of impulse, but I told him that I'm _not_ going to New York without him next year. But he said that he didn't want to hold me back."

Kurt and Mercedes shared a look. "Well…it's very debatable on whom to side with."

Mercedes shrugged. "Sorry babe, but I'm siding with Blaine. He was only doing what was best."

Rachel shook her head. "I think I want to be alone right now."

Kurt stood up. "Okay, we're going. But call us if you need anything."

She nodded. "Oh, please tell Mr. Schuester that I'm not feeling well and won't be at rehearsals today. I don't think I can bear being in the same room as Blaine today."

They nodded and left her alone.

She pulled her knees to her chest and cried some more.

**Ah, heartbreaks hurt. I just experienced one recently…but I must learn to move on. Anyhow, I'll start working on the next chapter soon where Sam comes in. Hope you like it…and **_**PLEASE **_**review!**


	5. Don't Worry, Be Happy

***Shakes head* Sam, Sam, Sam! I am NOT pleased with you suddenly professing your interest in Brittany in tonight's episode. Oh well, you're on MY time now. HA!**

**Ignoring that, it's Sam to the rescue for poor damsel in distress Rachel. You know what that means…SAMCHEL time!**

The next day when Rachel got to school, she ran into the girls' bathroom cried and cried until she started to throw up. She would have done that yesterday if her Dads didn't force a glass of water down her throat in an attempt to calm her down.

When she screamed to them why she couldn't stop crying, they looked at each other trying to understand what she was going through. When they couldn't, they decided to let her thrash and cry about in her room until she calmed down. When she ran to the bathroom to throw up, they rushed to her and poured a whole glass of water down her throat to cease her tears and keep the vomit in.

At the moment, she _HATED _Blaine Anderson. _HATED_ him beyond all comprehension. He made her decision about college next year so CONFUSING! Sure, she loved him enough to want to work it out with him…but suddenly, she realized that he may be right.

She imagined being in New York, having a grand time with Kurt. Starting a new life…without Blaine. Blaine was her high school memories and she had to let go of them and start anew.

Gosh, why did he choose _now_ to make things complicated?

She felt the vomit coming out and absolutely _nothing_ could stop it. If it was the only way to get the stress and sadness out of her body, then she would do it.

_**In the boys bathroom next door**_

Sam loved coming to school early. His most favorite place was definitely…the boys' bathroom. The bathroom was where he could work on his appearance without anyone telling him _Comb your hair_ or make references good or bad about his big lips.

Suddenly, he heard a strange sound coming through the wall from the girls' bathroom next door. He found is strange because _no_ girl comes to school early just to use the bathroom.

He pressed his ear to the wall to get a better listen. It sounded like a mix of both a girls' wailing and retching into the toilet.

Normally, he would have shrugged it off but something about the sound sounded very familiar. He decided to go into the girls' room to investigate.

When he got there, he looked for the source of the sound. All the stall doors were open and empty except for one that was partially closed. The wailing and retching was clearer than ever in that stall.

He pushed the door open and saw a girl kneeling in front of the toilet. He recognized the girl's straight brown hair and long, tan legs…Rachel!

"Rachel, are you ok?"

Rachel stopped dry-heaving and turned to him. Her hair covered most of her face so he couldn't see her expression.

"Sam…what are you doing here? This is the _girls'_ bathroom!"

He blinked. "I heard you yacking all the way from the boys' room next door. What's going on?"

She wiped her mouth. "Isn't it obvious? I'm crying until I puke."

He pushed some loose hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He took note on how puffy and red her eyes were. "I see that, but why? Are you bulimic or something?"

She shook her head. "No, Sam, I don't have an eating disorder."

He scratched his chin. "Well…are you pregnant or something?"

She snarled like a cat and punched his arm. "Sam Evans, how _dare_ you make that assumption!"

He rubbed his arm. "Ok, sorry! So why are you crying?"

She rubbed her eyes. "Just the usual tragic love story: boy dates girl, girl focuses on college, boy realizes that girl will have new life without him next year and doesn't want a long distance relationship so he breaks it off, girl cries until she throws up. That's it."

He looked at her confused. "Are you talking about Blaine? You two looked so happy together!"

She nodded and sniffed. "I thought so too. But after I got my acceptance letter into NYADA, I started focusing on college and he felt neglected. Then he decided to give up working on a long-distance relationship and break it off before we part ways miserable at the end of the year."

He whistled. "Wow, that's low. I mean, if you were _my_ girlfriend, I would want to work on having a long-distance relationship next year. I'm a junior, remember?"

She nodded. "Yes, I remember."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's _his _loss, Rachel. Don't worry; he'll be missing you next year."

"Don't you think I've heard that many times before, Sam?" She snapped.

He nodded. "Sorry…I'm new at this."

After a few seconds of silence, he decided to make her smile by doing an impression.

"Don't cry there, little lady. You're gonna get tears all over my blue suede shoes." He said in his best Elvis voice.

She giggled and smiled. "Nice Elvis impression."

"You know about Elvis?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Who doesn't? And my Dads used to sing _Love Me Tender_ to me before bed when I was little. His songs are very soothing."

He laughed and then stared at her, suddenly intrigued. "You know, you look very pretty when you smile, Rachel."

She smiled again. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's true. And you have very pretty eyes, too."

Her smile faded. "They're just brown, Sam. Yours are prettier than mine."

He shrugged. "So? Brown's a great color. And whenever I think of brown, it makes me think of a big slice of yummy chocolate cake."

She giggled again. "Well, I guess the fact that my eyes make you think of dessert makes me feel a _little_ better."

He nodded. "That's good. Now let's fix you up before you walk the halls today. You look like you've been hit by a bus."

She sighed sarcastically. "Gee, thanks."

He smiled. "Hey, no worries. I have a little sister so I know _just_ how to fix you. I just need a hairbrush, perfume, a bit of makeup, makeup brushes and makeup remover."

She took all the supplies out of her backpack. "Are you _sure_ you know what you're doing?"

He picked up her brush. "Trust me, you'll look back to normal in no time."

He spent the next thirty minutes brushing out her hair until it shined, fixed her smudged eye shadow and re-applied a bit more, re-did her makeup and spritzed a bit of perfume on her. She looked in the mirror and squealed.

"Sam, this is great! Thank you!" She turned to him and gave him a hug.

"Anything I can do to help. And if you're still a bit scared to face Blaine in Glee today, you can sit with me."

She nodded. "I'd like that."

Suddenly, they started hearing students entering the school.

"How are you going to get out of here, Sam?" She asked.

He thought for a second and came up with an idea. "I know, I'll pretend that I accidentally walked in and you were offended. As I'm exiting the bathroom, you throw your brush at me and started screaming stuff. It'll be convincing!"

She nodded. "I like that idea. But you better hurry!"

He ran to the door and she picked up her hairbrush.

"And ACTION!" He whispered and pushed the door open slowly. He nodded as he inched out.

She took this as her cue and threw the brush at him. "Sam Evans, how _DARE_ you invade on my privacy! This is the _GIRLS' bathroom!_

When the hairbrush hit him, he fell to the floor in the hallway right in front of two Cheerios. "I'm so sorry, it was an accident! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

The two cheerleaders just ignored and walked around him. As the door swung closed, he winked at her.

Rachel smiled and picked up her backpack. This was going to be a _great_ day.


	6. Vulnerability

**Ok, so the rate of readers who added Cough Syrup to their Story Alerts list went up….but still no REVIEWS! People, I need to know if it's good, bad, you like it, you don't like it, or even just a simple word like cheese! Honestly…the story is almost to the half-point, I think I DESERVE some criticism or praise! Thank you. Now enjoy this chapter and if I don't get a SIMPLE review from ANYONE, then by yonder blessed moon I'm tossing this story down the toilet! Thank you.**

Rachel was really dreading Glee rehearsal at the end of the day but then remembered that Sam told her that she could sit with him. She smiled as she pushed open the door of the choir room.

Sam was already there along with Quinn, Tina, Joe, Artie…and Blaine.

She eyed the empty seat next to Sam and moved to approach him. She tried to avoid having eye contact with Blaine because Sam sat in the row behind him but she could just feel Blaine's burning stare, urging her to look at him. Suddenly, Sam looked up from the book he was reading, smiled and patted the seat next to him.

Sam's smile gave her the confidence to shoot down Blaine's stare as she finally reached her seat.

The rest of them started filing in. Santana stopped and already noticed something odd. Why wasn't Rachel in her usual seat getting all cuddly with Blaine? Why was she sitting with…Sam?

"Are you in the wrong seat, Hobbit? Why aren't you sitting next to your man-candy?"

"Shut up, Santana. She can sit wherever she wants." Sam snapped.

She shrugged. "Whatever, Trouty Mouth. Watch out or she'll be the next girl sucking on your puffy lips." From there, she took her seat.

The rest of the Glee members came in and just stopped and stared at Rachel not being in her usual seat. It started to make her uncomfortable.

"Sam, are you sure about this? Maybe I should have just skipped today."

"No skipping! You already skipped yesterday, you could learn something important today." He whispered back.

Finally Mr. Schuester came in. "Ok, guys, Regionals is coming up _very_ soon but I have a brand new assignment for you. We know each of your singing strengths and weaknesses. But this week, I want you all to pick a song that shows a bit of your vulnerability."

Brittany raised her hand. "Mr. Schue, what's vulnerability?"

He smiled. "Well, Brittany, it's like what can hurt a superhero. Like how Superman is vulnerable to Kryptonite. As for songs about vulnerability, I'm talking about songs that show emotion and have real feeling to it. Blaine, Rachel…would you like to show an example?" He eyed Blaine but was confused to see Rachel not there. "Rachel, where are you?"

He scanned the room and saw her in the empty seat next to Sam. "Ah, there you are. So would you like to?"

She sucked in her breath and looked at Blaine. Blaine stared back at her, his eyes blank and emotionless. She shook her head and he looked hurt.

"No, Mr. Schuester. Blaine and I are no longer working together because of…creative differences."

Everyone except Sam gasped and started whispering.

"No way, Blainchel is _done_?"

"Rachel and Blaine are separated? That's impossible!"

Mr. Schuester nodded understandingly. "All right then. I understand. Now-"

Suddenly, Sam interrupted. "Mr. Schue, Rachel and Blaine are no longer duet partners because…_we_ are now. Rachel and I, I mean."

Everyone gasped again and started whispering.

Mr. Schuester cleared his throat in confusion. "Ok, then. Would you guys like to show an example?"

Sam picked up his guitar from under his seat.

"Are you _crazy_" Rachel hissed.

Sam smiled. "_Need You Now_ by Lady Antebellum. This totally fits your situation. Come on, let's put on a show." He held out his hand to her.

Rachel grabbed it hesitantly, but his smile gave her more confidence.

They made their way to the front of the room. Rachel smiled at Brad, the pianist. "Brad, are you familiar with the song _Need You Now_ by Lady Antebellum?"

Brad nodded and began to play along with Sam and his guitar.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

As they sang the song, Rachel felt like she was floating on Cloud Nine. The feeling was _much_ better than whenever she sang with Blaine. She realized that Sam's voice harmonized better with hers.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

Rachel eyed Blaine and saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. It wasn't obvious, but she could read people like that.

_Oh whoa_

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Well I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

When the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered, even Santana. Blaine just clapped politely.

Mr. Schuester nodded in approval. "Very good. _That's_ what I'm looking for in your songs, everyone."

After he dismissed them, he asked Sam and Rachel to stay after and help tidy up the room a little for the next day. They were more than happy to after their triumph.

"Our voices sound great together." She said as she stacked papers.

Sam smiled. "Totally, I think we earned Mr. Schuester's stamp of approval." He said as he stacked the chairs.

She rummaged through the music sheets. "Do you think he'd want these alphabetized?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not? But you should alphabetize them by letter and by artist."

She nodded. "I agree, it'll be better that way. When you're done stacking, can you help me?"

He finished stacking and then made his way to her. "So, where are you living now? After Finn and I brought you back from Kentucky, I knew that you were living with Mercedes, but did you move?"

He nodded. "Yup, I moved in with Kurt and Finn a few months ago."

She grabbed another stack of papers. "How was it living with Mercedes?"

He shrugged. "It was pretty cool. Mercedes' mom is a GREAT cook and their family is REALLY close. It was cool, but I felt homesick sometimes. And there weren't enough rooms in the house, so whenever a relative visited, they stayed in my room and I always had to sleep on the couch. Eventually, Finn and Kurt said that they also had a spare room so I moved in with them."

She pouted. "And how was it living with them?"

He sighed. "It turns out their _spare room_ was the _basement_ poorly converted to FEEL like a bedroom. Their Dad was even nice enough to build a bathroom for me, but it's not exactly paradise. Sure, I get all the peace and quiet I need, but it gets lonely. They only thing that really bothers me is when Finn _borrows_ or _misplaces_ a piece of Kurt's clothing so they chase each other around the house for it and their loud feet go thumping above me."

She put her hands to her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Sam."

He shrugged "It's fine. Now that Kurt's off to New York next year and Finn…doing whatever, I can have either one of their rooms next year."

She put the papers in a folder and set it on the piano. "You know…I could ask my Dads if you could move in with _us_. We have plenty of spare rooms and rarely have guests that stay the night. I'm sure they won't mind."

Sam shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, Rachel, but no thanks. I'm perfectly comfortable living with Kurt and Finn…it's pretty interesting. And I can also _relate_ to them."

She feigned hurt but he chuckled. "That was a _really_ nice offer, though. As an offer from _me_, can I offer to drive you home?"

She smiled. "I'd like that."

As they were leaving, he asked "So what are you doing this weekend?"

"My Dads are taking me and Kurt to New York for the weekend to check out NYADA. We're leaving tomorrow right after we get home from school."

Sam scratched his chin. "Hmmm…well…what are you doing next week?"

She shrugged. "I'm sure my schedule is all clear next week."

He smiled. "Great…because I was thinking of asking to take you out to dinner?"

She stopped walking and smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

He looped his arm in hers. "Fantastic, I'm looking forward to it."

They shared a laugh as they made their way to his car.

**Personally, I like this chapter a lot. Now my dear readers…it is time to read and REVIEW! Adieu!**


	7. Prom Proposal

**Hooray for reviews! I LOVE you all! Oh, and a bit of a correction. Mr. Schuester said that they would be getting ready for Regionals…but actually they would be getting ready for NATIONALS. Oh, and I'll be mixing up a couple of scenes from the video. I know I already upload the big gigantic chapter six, but I wanted to get this part up before I went to bed. Enjoy!**

Rachel couldn't have asked for a much better boyfriend. She probably thought that about Blaine…wait, Blaine who?

The Monday after she got back from New York, Sam took her out for dinner. She introduced her to her Dads and because of his sense of humor; they gave him their stamp of approval.By Tuesday, they were OFFICIALLY a couple.

The only thing she was worried about was Prom. It was that very weekend and Sam never asked her to be his date yet. She knew that he was running for Prom court and wanted to be his right hand, but if he never asked, then she'd be spending Prom night at home.

She and Blaine never had time to discuss it when they were together because she was always so busy getting ready for college. Oh well.

She didn't realize that all this thinking made her literally bump into Blaine at his locker. That little bump made him drop all his books and sent a few papers flying.

"Rachel, watch it!"

He bent down to gather his papers. She gasped and knelt down too.

"Oh my goodness, I am SO sorry, Blaine. Let me help you."

He stared at her oddly. "I can see you've been distracted."

She shrugged. "Yeah…you know with Prom coming up soon."

He stood up and helped her up. "Ah yes, Prom. Are you going with Sam?"

She thought for a minute. "Well…I'm not sure. I know that he's running for Prom court but he never asked me to be his date yet."

He opened his locker and started putting his books in. "Ah, I see. So….you guys seem pretty happy."

She nodded. "Oh yes, we're officially a couple now. Is that fine?"

He cleared his throat in discomfort. "Um…sure, I guess."

She crossed her arms. "You know, this could have been _us_ making these plans."

He sighed. "Well…things happen. But now we've moved on with our lives."

She frowned. "I always knew you would break my heart."

He closed his locker and faced her. "You broke mine first by planning your future without me. And don't expect me to come crawling back to you."

She threw her hands up exasperated. "I wasn't _going_ to, way to make that assumption. But you just wait, Blaine Anderson: you'll be MISSING me next year."

She walked away with her nose in the air.

Those words stung Blaine like a bee. That whole time since he dumped her, he's been trying his best to forget about her and move on. But those words she spit at him made it pretty clear that he absolutely COULDN'T.

He sighed and made his way to his next class.

_**Lunchtime**_

Rachel found an empty table outside in the courtyard and set her tray down. Sam told her that he had an emergency God Squad meeting and wasn't going to make it which she accepted understandingly.

She felt absolutely fantastic standing up to Blaine like that. It made her feel…more confident and powerful, just the way Sam encourages her to be. Sure, they're not all cuddly like she was with Blaine but just something about Sam made her feel…happier than she's ever been. More _mature_.

When she looked up from her tray, she was a little confused to see Sam and the rest of the God Squad circling her table.

She smiled at Sam. "Hi, Sam! Is the meeting over already?"

Sam just smiled back at her and nodded at the bad that she just noticed was placed at the bottom of the steps of the courtyard. The new kid, Joseph, started strumming his guitar.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

Sam then started circling around her rapping:

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_

_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_

_Like yea fucked up, check it Trouty, I can handle that_

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_

_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_

_I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that_

_'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_

_Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

Quinn held her hand out to her and they all started dancing around the courtyard.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

On the other side of the courtyard, Blaine watched the whole performance and he was _not_ happy. He knew perfectly well that the only reason why Sam would get the God Squad to serenade Rachel was to ask her to prom.

That sucked because he was hoping that Sam _wouldn't_ ask her so he could offer to take her as a rebound. Prom night was definitely not going to be enjoyable.

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)_

_Because good music can be so hard to find _

_I take your head and hold it closer to mine _

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind _

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_

By the time the song ended, Mercedes and Quinn unrolled a big long banner that red _**RACHEL, PROM? LOVE SAM.**_

Rachel gasped and looked at Sam. He pulled a beautiful red rose out of his letterman jacket and held it out to her.

"Whaddaya say, Rachel? Will you do the honor of being escorted to Prom by the future Prom King?"

She nodded and squealed. He smiled. "Great, awesome!"

She hugged him and planted a big kiss on his lips.

That was enough for Blaine. He got up and left the courtyard without anyone noticing.

Mercedes and Quinn started leaping with Rachel. "Yay, we're going to Senior Prom!"

Which only meant one thing…get ready!


	8. Pre-Prom Kiss

**Ok, this scene doesn't have ANYTHING to do with the video and it's short but I wanted to add some things to make more chapters. It's just a short and cute Samchel thing…**

Rachel was _beyond_ excited for tomorrow! She, Mercedes and Quinn spent all week getting ready…and it was a tough process but still worth it.

It turns out that Mike…being from his rich family, chipped in to help Sam pay for their tickets in advanced.

Rachel knew that Kurt's Dad paid him a decent wage for helping out in his auto shop, but it still wasn't exactly a well enough budget to pay for an extreme all out Prom experience. Good thing she had a few low budget ideas of her own.

Since they both knew that he couldn't afford a limo, she offered that he take his truck instead because it would give Prom night a more natural feeling to it.

As for the dress and tuxedo, she and Mercedes went to the Good Will while he asked his Dad to send him his old tuxedo. For corsages, the girls picked fresh flowers from Mercedes' mother's garden.

Dates weren't a problem: Quinn was going with Finn, Mercedes was going with Kurt and Rachel obviously was going with Sam.

On the night before Prom, Sam came over Rachel's house for dinner. Her Dads cooked an excellent three course meal and after dinner, Sam and Rachel sat on the porch swing and talked for a few hours.

"I'm excited for tomorrow night." She sighed.

He nodded. "It'll be fantastic, especially since it's your _last_ prom."

She shrugged. "Maybe next year, I'll be back to accompany _you_ to your senior prom."

He rubbed her shoulder. "You know…I'm not sure if I ever thanked you for bringing me back to Lima. I owe it all to you."

He playfully pushed his shoulder. "We needed you, Sam. It was the least Finn and I could do."

He nodded. "Actually, there's a _lot _I should thank you for. _Twice_ you got me to rejoin the Glee Club. You offered to help me financially when my Dad lost his job and we had to live in a hotel, and you helped me quit my job at the strip club, remember?"

She looked up at him. "Oh yeah…and I also got your old guitar back, so you owe me, Mister!"

He chuckled. "I know, I know."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe tomorrow night's going to be so special, Sam."

"Hey, call me _Sammy_." He replied.

She shook her head. "Sammy's what your little sister calls you; I wouldn't want to steal her title. I'll let you know when I come up with my own personal name."

After a few more minutes of silence, Sam checked his watch. "It's getting late. I should be heading back to Kurt's house."

Rachel sat up and got off the swing. "Ok, that's fine. Want me to walk you to your car?"

Sam stood up and kissed her softly. "Sure, but _first_ let me thank your Dads for cooking that wonderful pre-prom dinner."

They went inside and thanked Hiram and Leroy.

"You're welcome, Sam. Have a good night. "Leroy replied.

"See you tomorrow, Sam!" Hiram said waving at him.

Rachel then walked Sam to his car. "So do I get a goodnight kiss?"

He thought for a second. "Hmmm…let's weigh the pros and cons. Pros: Happy Sammy, happy thoughts all night, more guarantee of the best prom night ever tomorrow."

She crossed her arms and smiled. "And the cons?"

He shook his head. "No cons…so that entitles you to a goodnight kiss."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her waist. They _certainly_ felt a ton on sparks that time!

They kissed until Hiram poked his head out the door. "Rachel, come inside now before you catch a cold!"

She giggled. "Good night, Sam."

He smiled and kissed her hand. Then he got into his truck and hummed "Trouty Mouth" all the way home.


	9. One Last Dance

**It's prom night! Yay! Just a little quick note, I'm adding a bit of what happened in season 2's prom and season 3's prom for **_**my**_** version but it'll all be much different. Aye?**

**Enjoy!**

It's prom night! Rachel literally couldn't contain her excitement as she waited for Sam to pick her up.

She spent all day getting ready. Her Dads were more than happy to drive her around to get her hair, makeup and nails done. They even took her out for lunch.

They got home around three and let her take a nap for two hours. At five, they woke her up so she could finish getting ready. When she was done, she admired herself in the mirror.

Her dress was a long, powder-puff pink strapless gown that made her skin glow. **(Imagine her dress from season 3 that's the color of her dress from season 2)** For her hair, she kept it down in soft, glossy curls. Her makeup was light, but still enough to make her skin glow and bring out her natural features.

She stared out the window and bounced on her spot. Her Dads prepared their camera to surprise Sam when he showed up.

Finally, she saw his truck approaching. Her Dads crouched on either side of the front door, their cameras ready.

When he rang the doorbell, they slowly opened the door and immediately started flashing away.

Sam immediately got blinded and started waving his arms like he was fighting off a swarm of bees and made his way inside.

When they stopped attacking him, he swayed on his spot. "I think I've just gone blind…which is bad because I'm driving tonight."

Leroy chuckled. "Oh come now, Sam….our flash wasn't _that_ bright. You'll be fine in a few minutes."

Rachel cleared her throat and he turned around. She admired his tuxedo and signature bolo tie. He smiled and walked up to her.

"And who do we have here? Let me have a good look at you." She giggled as he spun her around twice. "You look absolutely beautiful, Rachel."

She smiled. "And you look pretty dashing yourself, Sam."

He pulled out a plastic box holding the most beautiful corsage with her favorite flower: pink lily. She held out her wrist and he slipped it on.

Her Dads continued to flash away.

"Are you ready to meet everyone at Breadstix?" Sam asked.

"Not before having your _official_ prom picture taken." Hiram said.

Rachel and Sam posed for a few more pictures before bidding her Dads goodbye and making their way to the truck.

Sam held her hand on the drive there.

"Do you know who else is going tonight?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I know that Rory, Artie and Joseph couldn't get any dates so they're going together. Puck couldn't get a date so he decided to take Becky."

"What about Blaine?" She asked nervously.

"Not sure…I don't even remember the last time I talked to him." He replied.

When they got to Breadstix, Quinn, Finn, Mercedes and Kurt were already there. They exchanged compliments and sat down to eat. An hour later, they piled into their cars and made their way to prom.

Rachel found it quite interesting how Brittany came up with a dinosaur theme all by herself. The decorations were very creative and whimsy!

_**Meanwhile**_

Blaine _really_ didn't want to be there tonight…especially with the _bachelors_.

By bachelors, he means the only guys in the Glee Club who couldn't get dates: Artie, Rory and Joseph. He only agreed to go with them so he wouldn't feel lonely.

He took a quick glance at the entrance…and was literally _hypnotized_ when he saw Rachel walking in with Sam.

Suddenly, he felt a mix of emotions. Jealousy…enamored…loneliness.

The feeling of loneliness grew more as Rachel and Sam got closer to him. They walked right passed him but he and Rachel locked eyes for a second.

This was going to be a long night.

_**2 Hours Later**_

It was almost time for the crowning of King and Queen! Sam and Rachel literally danced with all their friends until their feet started to hurt.

Blaine on the other hand, danced with the bachelors a few times, had their picture taken with them but mostly just sulked in the corner all night watching Rachel and Sam dance.

It broke his heart because he wanted to have at least _one_ dance with her.

Suddenly, he remembered that they would announce King and Queen soon. He knew that Rachel didn't run for prom court, but Sam did…and Sam had a _big_ chance of winning.

So if Sam won, he'd have to dance with whoever was crowned Queen, leaving Rachel alone for one song. There's his chance!

_**Back With Sam and Rachel**_

After dancing to at least forty songs, Rachel and Sam along with Finn, Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt decided to grab a table.

"How's _this_ for our senior prom?" Kurt asked.

Rachel nodded and took a sip of her glass of water. "Most definitely, Kurt."

Finn smiled. "Let's make the best of the rest of tonight, ok?"

Finally, Principal Figgins took the stage. "Will the candidates for this years' prom court please take their places on the stage?"

Sam kissed Rachel before going up.

"Good luck, Sam." She whispered.

Sam, along with Finn, Quinn, Santana, and a few other boys and girls took the stage.

"May I have the votes, please?"

Brittany walked on stage and handed him the votes. He nodded and spoke into the microphone again. "And let's hope the results are not a repeat of last year."

He opened the envelope. Everyone held their breaths as he read the results and waited for a few seconds.

"Our McKinley High 2012 Prom Queen is…QUINN FABRAY!"

Everyone clapped, whooped, screamed, and shouted. Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt even gave her a standing ovation.

"And our McKinley High 2012 Prom King is…"

Rachel squeezed Kurt's and Mercedes' hands.

"SAM EVANS!"

Rachel literally jumped up and screamed. Everyone on stage started hugging Sam and Quinn.

Principal Figgins crowned them. "And now for the King and Queen dance."

Sam led Quinn onto the dance floor. The band tried to decide what song to play until Brittany came up with an idea.

Nickelback's _Far Away_ started to play.

"Kurt, would you like to dance?" Rachel asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No thanks, I don't really like this song. Besides, I have to use the bathroom. Do you mind, Mercedes?"

"Go ahead, I don't mind. I'm sitting this one out, my feet are killing me." She replied.

Kurt nodded and left.

"Mercedes, do you mind if I get a little closer to watch?" Rachel asked her.

She nodded. "Go ahead, he's your boyfriend."

Rachel made her way through the crowd and watched Sam and Quinn.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

She smiled, eager for the dance to end so she could have Sam to herself all over again.

"Rachel?" A voice said behind her.

She turned around and was surprised to see Blaine standing there.

"Hi, Blaine."

He started swaying awkwardly on his spot. "Would you like to dance?"

Something inside her told her that it would be a bad idea. She looked back over at Sam.

"It's just one dance." Blaine said. "It's not like I'm asking for your hand in marriage."

She looked back at him and chuckled. She decided to accept just to be polite. It's just a dance, what's the worst that can happen?

"Sure, why not?"

He smiled and led her to the dance floor. When they got there, he put his left hand on her waist and his right hand held hers gracefully.

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Blaine held her close, enjoying the short time that they had with each other. He felt like Patrick Swayze in _Ghost_.

Rachel on the other hand was trying her best to keep her thoughts on Sam, such as how _great_ it would feel when they were together again.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

Nearby, Santana was dancing with Brittany. She looked over and was shocked to see Rachel was Blaine. At first she was going to brush it off, but she saw a look in _both _their eyes that looked suspicious.

Blaine obviously looked like he was enjoying holding her. Rachel however looked like she was lost in thought…seemed pretty fishy. Sam _definitely_ wouldn't like that.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Rachel was lost in thought the whole time.

_Think of Sam, think of Sam._

Suddenly, she was hit by a storm of flashbacks. Flashbacks of all the happy times she had with Blaine: cuddling in the choir room, late night laying by the fire, sweet kisses, duets…everything. She smiled.

Blaine honestly never felt happier. He knew that this dance couldn't change the way she felt about Sam, but he decided to take advantage and just enjoy it.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

Santana let go of Brittany. "Hey Britt Britt, I'm kind of thirsty. Can you go get me a glass of punch?"

Brittany looked at her confused. "Sure, but where are you going?"

Santana shrugged. "I'm going to congratulate Sam and Quinn."

Brittany nodded understandingly. "Ok, I'll go get it. And I want to congratulate them too!"

Brittany left and Santana started snaking her way through the crowd toward Quinn and Sam.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

The song ended and everyone started clapping.

Blaine looked down at Rachel and saw a smile on her face. He leaned down to kiss her.

She looked up and saw him about to kiss her. She _wanted_ to…but inner conscience started screaming _No! Get to Sam…NOW!_

She pulled back. "Thank you for the dance. I'd better go find am to congratulate him." She fled like Cinderella, leaving him shocked and hurt.

_Great, Blaine. You had a shot and blew it!_ He silently cursed himself.

_**Meanwhile Back with Sam and Quinn**_

The song ended and Sam let go of Quinn. "Thanks for the dance. You're going to make a great queen."

She nodded and went to look for Finn.

A fast song came on and everyone started dancing again.

He turned around and saw Santana standing there with a Cheshire Cat smile on her face.

"Hey, Sammy. Congratz on becoming prom king." She said.

He shrugged. "Thanks, Santana. I have to look for Rachel now."

He turned to go, but Santana stood in front of him and put her hand on his chest. "I think she's outgrown you. While you were dancing with Quinn, I saw her dancing with Blaine.

He looked at her surprised. "What?"

She shrugged. "Yup…and they looked like they were pretty cozy."

He shook his head. "Rachel and Blaine are just friends. She can dance with him if she wants."

Santana frowned. "Well…she'll go back to him. I just know it. And once she does…you always have _me_."

Sam stepped back. "Santana, you have Brittany. And I don't _want_ you again."

She stepped toward him again and cupped the back of his head with her hand. "Oh, you _will_ after this." She pulled him close and kissed him hard.

The _moment_ their lips touched, he shoved her off.

"_SANTANA LOPEZ!"_

They both turned around and saw Rachel there with her mouth open.

Sam put his hands up. "Rachel, it wasn't me, I swear!"

Santana crossed her arms. "Sam kissed _me_!" She hissed.

Rachel shook her head. "Don't even try that, I _saw_ what happened. _You_ kissed him, Santana!"

Santana frowned. "So what if I did? You were already getting cozy with your ex, Blaine."

Blaine heard the commotion and weaved his way through the crowd. He saw a standoff between Rachel and Santana in the middle of the dance floor. He decided to stay low and not interfere.

Rachel crossed her arms. "Get your facts straight, Santana. Blaine and I are just friends, no different from dancing with Kurt, Rory, Mike, whoever." She grabbed Sam's hand and turned to go…but then she turned back to Santana.

"You know what, Santana? I know that you're expecting me to get so upset; you have an excuse to fight me. However, I know that you only do what you do because you're still trying to find yourself your self respect. But unfortunately for you, you don't deserve a scene so I'm walking away with my boyfriend so you can continue trying to find it."

She turned away and dragged Sam to the back of the gym, leaving Santana standing there shocked.

When they got to the back of the gym, Rachel took a few breaths.

"Are you ok, Rachel?" Sam asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I _can't_ believe I _ACTUALLY_ stood up to Santana!"

Sam embraced her. "Do you want to go home?"

Rachel kissed him and shook her head. "No way, there are still a few songs left. And this will probably be my last time experiencing tonight, I can't just walk out on it. Let's finish tonight."

He nodded and led her back to Quinn, Finn, Kurt and Mercedes who congratulated her for standing up to Santana and Sam for being crowned king.

In the corner of the room, Blaine silently thanked her for the dance and went home with a smile on his face.

**Phew, took me all day to write this! It's my favorite part…enjoy!**

**Oh yes, a quick note. Since this was **_**my**_** version of Prom, you might notice some differences including Quinn not being in a wheelchair, everyone's' dates, who got crowned king and queen and a bunch of other things. Sorry!**


	10. Second Chance

**Ok, so the prom chapter…may or may not have impressed you all. Oh well, you can't please everybody. The sad part is…the story's almost over!**

**Enjoy!**

With Nationals coming up on the horizon…and by that, we mean two weeks…Mr. Schuester was really cracking down on the Glee Club.

"Okay, so we've all learned each other's' strengths, weakness, vulnerability, and guilty pleasures. With Nationals coming up in two weeks, we really need to start choosing our set list. Now first, I know that some of you may not like this idea, but I want our two strongest voices to do a duet if we want to win. And for strongest voice, I mean Rachel. She may choose whoever to do a duet with-"

Sam raised his hand. "I'll do it."

Mr. Schuester shrugged. "Well, if anyone doesn't object-"

Suddenly Blaine stood up. "Wait a second, you said you wanted the Glee Club's _strongest_ voices…and what if someone else wants to volunteer to do the duet?"

Mr. Schuester nodded. "Fair enough, Blaine, you raise a fine point. Now if any other male wants to audition for the duet-"

Sam interrupted and stood in front of Blaine. "What are you saying, Blaine? That _my_ voice isn't comparable to yours?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know, Sam…I just think if we wanted to _win_, then maybe I should do the duet with Rachel."

Sam frowned. "You don't want to sing with her to win; you just want to get closer to her!"

Blaine crossed his arms. "Sam, you don't _own_ her, why should you get to sing with her 24/7?"

"Oh, and _you_ pretty much haven't had all the spotlight since you transferred here? You and your fancy pants dancing around school trying to leave an impression…" Sam hissed.

Blaine sighed. "Oh, Sam…if only you realized that even though your voice is decent and your dance moves are...different…you're still nothing but just a pretty face. And at least I could _afford_ to transfer myself here-"

That last comment made Sam snap. He shoved Blaine hard who started shoving back.

Suddenly, Mr. Schuester jumped in between them. "Hey, hey, hey! There will be _no_ physical violence in this room. If you want to dish it out against each other on who deserves to do the duet, then you will do a _sing off_."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't think so…I need to cool off." He turned and walked out of the choir room.

Mr. Schuester looked at Sam. "Let him cool off…if he still wants to battle you for the duet, then I'll let him. But I need _someone_ to do the duet with Rachel."

Sam nodded and sat back down. Rachel patted his shoulder, but still felt uneasy about the fight that _almost_ happened.

Sure, she wanted to win, but they needed Blaine. As for the duet, she was absolutely fine singing with either _one_ of them and she wanted to be fair. She decided to find Blaine and convince him to do the sing-off after practice.

After Mr. Schuester dismissed them, she headed for the gym. She knew that Blaine usually headed there to cool off when he was upset about something.

She pushed open the door of the boys' locker room and saw him punching the giant punching bag heavily. After a few more punches, he turned heaving and was surprised to see her standing there.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

She stepped toward him. "Are you _insane_: almost starting a fight in Glee Club? We need you if we want to win!"

He shook his head. "Sam started it. If he would have just allowed doing the sing-off, this wouldn't have happened."

She crossed her arms. "But you _provoked _him to snap! Look, Blaine, we _need_ you to win. And I don't mind singing with you, I just want to do whatever it takes for us to win."

He shrugged. "So what…you need me. Are you going to tell Sammy that you want to do the duet with me?"

She shook her head. "Mr. Schuester's right, it's only fair if you do a sing-off."

Blaine thought for a second and shook his head. "No, then. I won't do the sing off, I'm sorry."

She frowned and turned to leave. "I can't help you then, Blaine."

When the door slammed shut, he felt immensely sorry. She was right…if they wanted to win and if he wanted to sing with Rachel, he would have to play it fair.

After he got dressed, he went to the choir room. Mr. Schuester was still there organizing music sheets.

"Um…Mr. Schue, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for almost starting a fight today."

Mr. Schuester stopped organizing the papers and stared at him.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "And…yes, I will do the sing-off against Sam for the duet with Rachel."

Mr. Schuester picked up some music sheets and handed them to him.

"Good, I was hoping you'd agree. Sam already agreed to it. For the sing-off, you guys will be singing Duel Duet from the movie Shock Treatment. You'll sing Brad's part and Sam will sing Farley's. You have until tomorrow afternoon to learn it. I picked this song because I think it's a good one for you two to dish out."

Blaine looked at the papers. "Who will be judging it?"

Mr. Schuester smiled. "Rachel and I will judge."

Blaine nearly dropped the papers. "Mr. Schue, with all due respect but do you think involving Rachel is necessary?"

Mr. Schuester shrugged. "Actually, I believe so. Obviously you and Sam aren't very simpatico because of whatever happened between you and Rachel, and this is a personal problem. The only way to battle a personal problem is the source which is Rachel. So yes, Rachel will help me judge."

Blaine shrugged. "Ok, I suppose that's fine."

Blaine literally spent all night learning his part of the song so he could win the sing-off. He sure wanted to out-sing Sam and win the duet with Rachel.

The next day, Mr. Schuester dismissed Glee rehearsal early and kept Rachel after.

"Ok, boys, are you ready?"

Rachel kissed Sam's cheek and he faced Blaine in the center of the room.

"Begin when ready." Mr. Schuester said.

**SAM-BOLD LETTERS**

_BLAINE-ITALICIZED _

**You're a loser**

**An abomination in the eyes of any sensitive man**

_And you're a blind alley cruiser_

_Always heading down a losing street_

_Dreaming that you're screaming at fate_

_You're a dead end, dead beat, nowhere Mister_

_With a kiss like a Mississippi alligator's sister_

**I took as much of you as any man can!**

**You've lost your heart**

_You've lost your cause_

**You lost your baby**

**When you lost your balls**

**You lost your mind**

**You've lost your grip**

**So say bye-bye!**

We lost our_ Mom_

_We lost our Dad_

_And if I'm losing you_

_Well that's too bad_

**Well the best thing you could ever do is die**

_You're a failure_

_A malformation in the guise of many_

_An also ran_

**And you're a weeper and a whiner!**

**Always treading on the toes of the great**

**Generally spreading your weight**

**You're a spiteful, hateful, assinine creature**

**A pupil with no scruples who's no better than the teacher**

_I took as much of you as any man can_

**You've lost your heart**

_You've lost your cause_

**You lost your baby**

**When you lost your balls**

**You lost your mind**

**When you lost your grip**

**So say bye-bye!**

_We lost our home_

_Our family_

_You've lost compassion_

_Now you're losing me_

**Well the best thing you could ever do is die**

_Well the best thing you could ever do is die_

**Well the best thing you could ever do is die!**

After the song, Mr. Schuester and Rachel clapped politely.

"Very good, boys!" Mr. Schuester said. "Now, Rachel, will you conference with me to determine the winner?"

Rachel and Mr. Schuester conferenced for a while.

Sam sat next to Blaine. "Hey look man; I'm sorry for almost starting a fight with you yesterday. And whatever happens, I still appreciate you."

Blaine looked at him surprised. "What do you mean?"

Sam shrugged. "Whoever wins this sing-off and does the duet with Rachel, I'll still appreciate you. I mean, your singing voice is way better than mine."

Blaine put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Well thank you, I appreciate it. Oh by the way Sam…me dancing with prom with Rachel…I never meant it in a romantic way,-"

Sam put his hand up. "You were only dancing as friends. I know Rachel; she was only doing it to be polite. No hard feelings there."

Blaine nodded. "So I guess you guys are getting even closer, eh?"

Sam smiled. "Yup…we're happy as clams. The only thing we've ever argued on is the world ending with the Mayan Apocalypse, but other than that, she knows how to deal with my crap."

"What about next year when she's gone?" Blaine asked.

Sam shrugged. "She said that she'd still keep in touch. Not sure how that's going to work out though. I'm sure we'll turn out fine though."

That statement made Blaine hurt. Why would she have faith in Sam next year?

Finally, Mr. Schuester and Rachel stopped talking. "Boys, will you join us, please?"

They both stood up and approached them.

Rachel cleared her throat. "As you know, Mr. Schuester and I judged fairly for this sing-off on who shall do a duet with me at Nationals. I shall announce the winner…with some feedback."

She turned to Sam and smiled sympathetically. "Sam, you are my everything and I love you. Your voice is tremendous and your dance skills are beyond perfect. However, after some brief observations and analyzing, I've concluded that both our voices would not sound very good together with the duet that Mr. Schuester had picked out. I'm terribly sorry."

Sam sighed and nodded. "It's all right, as long as you still love me."

She then turned to Blaine. "Blaine, your performance was outstanding. Mr. Schuester also feels that our voices will blend nicely together for the duet. And I know that we may still be facing our personal issue, but as performers we must but that aside if we want to put on a good show."

Blaine smiled and shook her hand. "But what will the duet be?"

Mr. Schuester then spoke up. "_That_, I will announce to everyone tomorrow. Great job today, guys." He picked up his briefcase and left.

Sam and Blaine shook hands.

"Good game, Blaine. You won fair and square." Sam said.

Blaine nodded. "Thanks."

Sam then put his arm around Rachel and walked out of the choir room.

Blaine felt a secret thrill knowing that he'd have the chance to sing with her again…even if he has to pretend that it's all just platonic. She still had Sam…but just for that night, he'd have her all to himself.

**Well? How do you like it? It's pure **_**magnifique! **_


	11. Face Your Fear

The day after Blaine won the sing-off with Sam; Mr. Schuester announced it to the Glee Club along with what song he'd be singing with Rachel at Nationals.

"Ok, everyone listen up! Sam and Blaine did their sing-off yesterday. They were both incredibly terrific, but I decided that Blaine will do the duet with Rachel at Nationals."

Santana wrinkled her nose. "Ooh, I can just _smell_ the tension."

Brittany looked confused. "What tension? If you can smell tension, do you need a nose massage?"

Santana shook her head. "No, Britt, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about Rachel, who used to date Blaine but is now dating Sam, doing a duet once again with Blaine."

After a few second, Brittany smiled and nodded understandingly. "Oh, I get it now! That's awkward…what if they wind up getting back together?"

Rachel turned in her seat to face them, her face poise and calm. "Brittany, my relationship with Blaine right now is strictly professional. I have _no _intended romantic feeling toward him whatsoever."

Both Brittany and Santana snickered. "You just watch, I bet you five bucks they'll get back together after Nationals."

Rachel turned back in her seat and slouched down. Sam wrapped his arm protectively around her and kissed her cheek. "Don't listen to them, they're just jealous." He whispered.

She nodded. "I know, I just need to focus on getting this duet over with."

Blaine, who sat in the row in front of them, heard the whole conversation and chose to ignore it. Who were they, _any _of them, to judge how the duet would go?

Mr. Schuester put his hand up. "Ok, that's enough, everyone. We need to start rehearsing our set list."

Blaine raised his hand. "Mr. Schue, before we start…you never announced what the duet would be."

Mr. Schuester grabbed some music sheets off the piano and handed them to him and Rachel. "The theme for Nationals is _Vintage_, so you and Rachel will be singing _Total Eclipse of the Heart _by Bonnie Tyler."

Blaine looked at his music sheet. "Mr. Schue, this isn't a duet. The male part is only _backup_."

Mr. Schuester shook his head. "Blaine, I've made my decision. It's a very strong song for both of your voices. Now get to work."

Somehow Blaine had a feeling Mr. Schuester planned all this: Rachel judging the sing-off and _now_ the song they had to sing. He knew _exactly_ what this song was about…but oh well. Whatever it takes to win…

After rehearsal Sam came over Rachel's house to do homework. That was their usual daily routine after school. Sam was grateful that Rachel was his tutor because his grades were getting much better, despite his dyslexia.

When he came over, they took their homework out of their backpacks and laid them on the coffee table in front of the couch. He started working on the algebra homework and she went to the kitchen to get them glasses of water.

"What did you get for number nine on the algebra homework?" He called from the couch.

Instead of an answer, she came back with their glasses of water and threw her _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ music sheets into his lap. "I need you to rehearse the song with me again."

He sighed and stacked the papers back together. "Rachel, I sang this song with you three times already! And I told you, my voice isn't meant to sing big songs like this!"

Rachel ignored him and looked at her papers. "Ok, I know I'm having trouble hitting _and we'll only be making it right_ correctly-"

"Rachel, stop it. You're not listening to me."

She continued to talk over him. "I'm not sure how we are going to choreograph it, but let's start on _every now and then, I fall apart_-"

Sam rubbed his face with his hands and grabbed her shoulders. "Rachel, I mean it; stop it. Now what's wrong?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean what's wrong? Nothing's wrong, Sam."

He shook his head. "Oh, yes there is. I told you at least four times that I can't rehearse the song with you nor can I sing it with you at Nationals. Why don't you just rehearse it with Blaine like you're _supposed_ to?"

She blinked a few times. "I don't _need _to rehearse it with Blaine. I already know what his voice sounds like, I just want to sing with you for now, that's all."

Sam pretty much knew Rachel by heart by now, and he _knew_ when she was afraid to face the truth. "No, that's _not_ all. There's something else, and I think I know what it is."

She sat down next to him on the couch and he took her hands. "I don't understand, Sam."

"Well I do. You won't rehearse with Blaine because you're afraid to face him. You've always been afraid to face him ever since that fateful day I found you crying in the girl's bathroom. Now _why_ you're afraid to face him, I think I can come up with a few reasons. However, I think the biggest reason is because you are afraid of falling for him again. Ask yourself this: are you running toward something you want? Or are you running away from something you're afraid to want?"

Sam's comment hit her like a ton of bricks because…he was right.

Sam went on. "Now, I _know_ how your emotions are fragile and like to run wild, but you need to do this duet with him. I don't know if your feelings will change about both of us after you do it, but we _need_ you to do this duet to win Nationals."

Rachel felt like she was about to cry. She shook her head. "You're right, Sam. It's just that…I don't know _how_ I'm feeling about all this. I mean, when Blaine and I were dating, I honestly thought we were meant for each other. But then you and I started dating and…it felt like a fresh start. I _do_ love you, Sam."

Sam nodded. "Then you have to _tell_ yourself that when you're rehearsing with him and doing the duet at Nationals. If you really _do_ love me, then you won't let your emotions and past feelings get in the way of putting on the best performance you can. I know you feel like if you sing with Blaine, all your good memories with him will pop up and you'll fall in love with him again so you're clinging onto me because you're afraid to face the truth. But…the only way to solve the problem is to face the music."

Rachel could feel tears trickle down her cheeks. "Do you really think I can?"

Sam grinned and wiped her tears with his thumb. "You're Rachel Berry. Of _course _you can."

Rachel blinked. "But what happens if I do the duet and have feelings for him again?"

Sam paused for a second. "If that happens…no matter _what_ happens, I'll support you. If you decide to go back to Blaine, I won't get in the way."

She grinned and hugged him tightly. "You really get me, Sam. I love you so much."

The next day, Rachel approached Blaine in the choir room.

"Hi, Blaine."

He turned to her, his face unfazed. "Oh, hi Rachel."

Rachel shuffled her feet. "Um…well, since we are doing the duet, would you like to meet up after school to rehearse?"

He crossed his arms. "What's wrong, Sammy too busy tonight?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, Blaine, it's just that you and I are partners. And I know that we're not very…compatible much anymore, but can we _please_ just keep it professional like good actors do?"

Blaine thought for a second. "Fine, we'll rehearse at my house today after Glee. Mr. Schuester wants us to have it done and ready by Friday."

Rachel nodded and headed to the auditorium to rehearse.

After Glee, Rachel drove to Blaine's house. Her hand shook as she knocked on the door.

He answered it and gave her a small smile. "Hi, there. Come on in."

She followed him inside and took her shoes off, remembering that his mother doesn't like scuff marks on their floor. She followed him all the way to the living room and sat on the couch.

He shrugged. "Do you want something to drink? Water, perhaps?"

She nodded. "Yes, please."

He went into the kitchen to fetch the glasses. She took a few deep breaths.

"Hey Rachel, do you mind waiting for a while? I need to get the dishes done before my parents come home." He called from the kitchen.

"It's fine." She called back. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

He paused. "Uh, sure, go ahead. Do you remember where it is?"

She giggled. "I think so."

She stood up and started walking around the house. It had been at least a _month_ since she last went to his house and everything looked…a _bit _familiar. She decided to go upstairs and look around.

She remembered back when they were dating, they would make plans on what they future house would look like and how they would decorate it. Their house would have been moderately big, maybe two stories, and it would be decorated to look welcome enough for _any_ guest.

She came across a door that had a sign that said _BLAINE_ on a cardboard Broadway marquee.

_His bedroom_.

Too many memories took place in their room (not, not him taking her virginity because that never happened) and it made her heart beat _really_ fast.

Slowly, she reached out and turned the doorknob. As the door opened, she stepped inside.

His room looked pretty much the same. It was still blue with white walls and a dark blue bedspread. She noticed his old Warber's blazer hanging on the doorknob of his closet.

When she noticed his guitar sitting in the corner of the room, she suddenly got hit with a flashback.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

It was after Glee and Rachel went back to Blaine's house with him to work on homework.

However, when they got there she became _really_ tired from rehearsals so he let her take a nap for a while.

When she awoke, she saw him strumming his guitar in the corner of the room.

"What are you playing?" She asked.

He looked up at her and smiled. "_Tears in Heaven_ by Eric Clapton."

She smiled back and closed her eyes. "It sounds nice. Can you sing it? How does it go?"

He stopped playing and looked at her uncertainly. "I'm not sure you want to hear how it sounds. The song's actually very sad…he wrote it after his little boy died."

She frowned. "Then why are you playing a sad song?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…I like the melody, I just don't like the lyrics."

She got off the bed and walked up behind him. "Can you make the lyrics…_not_ sad?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so…"

She bent over and kissed his cheek. "Well can you sing it for me just this once? After that, you'll never after to sing it again."

He smiled and sighed. "Ok…here goes."

He then began strumming the guitar again. The melody seemed to soothe her and make her feel even more relaxed.

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you feel the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on_

_'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_

Suddenly, Rachel wished she listened to Blaine when he said the words were too sad.

_Would you hold my hand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you help me stand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I'll find my way through night and day_

_'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven_

All of a sudden, all of her sad memories started flooding before her eyes. Breaking up with Finn, her own biological mother rejecting her, that horrible feeling of not fitting in…

_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees_

_Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please_

_Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure_

_And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven_

She could feel tears starting to trickle down her cheeks. She turned away and tried her best at wiping them away.

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you feel the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on_

_Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_

He finished playing and looked up but was alarmed to see her crying.

"Oh my god, are you ok? I'm so sorry; I _told_ you the lyrics were sad. I'm so sorry, Rachel, I didn't want to make you cry." He put down the guitar and held her close while she finished her cry.

After a few minutes, she looked up at him. "I'm sorry for crying…this doesn't usually happen."

He chuckled and wiped her tears. "It's all right, but now at least you've heard the song."

She sniffed. "It's so sad…are _all _his songs like that?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. You should hear his song _Wonderful Tonight_…I can play that if you want-"

She put her finger to his lips. "Maybe another time. I don't think I can handle another emotional breakdown."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "All right, that's fine. I'm still really sorry for making you cry."

They sat there for a few minutes, Blaine just holding her like a little baby.

After a few minutes, she calmed down and yawned. "I'm sorry; I usually get tired after I have a nice cry."

He nodded. "It's all right. You can lie down and sleep again and I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner."

She clung onto his arm. "No! Stay here with me! That song was _too_ sad…I don't think I can be alone after hearing it."

He nodded understandingly and lay on the bed with her, kissing her forehead over and over again. "I'm so terribly sorry for making you cry."

She shook her head. "No, don't blame yourself. I should have listened to you when you warned me."

He chuckled. "Well, can I at least share some blame? It would make me feel a lot better."

She thought for a second. "Fine, we're both to blame. Happy?"

He nodded. "Very, now go to sleep now."

She yawned and tried to fill her head with happy memories to overpower the bad ones until she drifted off to sleep.

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

"Oh there you are! I thought you might have lost your way to the bathroom." Blaine's voice said behind her, making her jump.

She turned to him clutching her heart. "Blaine, you scared me!"

He shrugged. "Sorry about that. What are you doing in my room anyway?"

She felt her face turn red. "Oh…um…I just thought that I needed to come in here. Not sure why, though."

His mouth made an o and he stepped around her into the room. "I see. Or maybe you're in here because you think all the good memories will come flooding back to you?"

She shrugged sheepishly. "Maybe. You haven't really done much to your room since I've been in here last."

He sat on the bed. "Not really…haven't had much time to." He patted the spot next to him.

She shuffled over slowly and sat down. "I see you still have your guitar."

He looked over in the corner and nodded. "Yup…I haven't played it much lately, though."

"Why not? You're _really _good at it." She added.

He reached over the bed and grabbed the guitar. "Remember when I played _Tears in Heaven_ and it literally brought you to tears?"

She laughed. "Please, don't remind me. I can't stand that song anymore."

He fingered the strings and then started strumming. Rachel was afraid he was going to play the song again and put her hand on his fingers to stop him.

"Blaine, please don't. I don't think I can handle crying again."

He looked up at her confused. "I was just going to play _Wonderful Tonight_. You know, the song that I thought you'd like."

She refused to move her hand. "Maybe another time, Blaine. Right now, we _really_ need to rehearse."

He stared at her and put the guitar down. Then he opened his closet and pulled out a keyboard on a stand.

"Do you have your sheets?" He asked.

She nodded. "They're in my backpack downstairs."

He opened the drawer of his desk and pulled his music sheets out. "It's all right, we can use mine."

Round six, they decided to call it a day. They both headed downstairs just as his parents were arriving home.

"Rachel, how wonderful to see you again!" His mother exclaimed.

She chuckled nervously. "You too, Mrs. Anderson."

"Will you join us for dinner tonight?" His father asked.

She shook her head. "No thank you, sir, I'd best be going. But thank you for the invitation."

His mother sighed disappointed. "Oh well. Say hello to your fathers!"

Rachel smiled. "I will, thank you." She turned to Blaine. "So…see you in Glee tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yup, see you tomorrow."

To his surprise, she reached out and hugged him tightly. "Good-bye, Blaine."

After he left, he felt…a little happy again.

"I always liked that girl. Why did you two break up again?" His mother asked.

Whoops that just brought his mood down a bit. "She's going to college in New York next year, Mom, and I'll still be here. It wouldn't have worked out between us."

His Dad patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry, son. But things like that just happen in life. Now go was up for dinner."

Blaine nodded. As he washed up for dinner, he thought that for the _slightest_ second during their rehearsal…there was a bit of that old spark again.

***Wipes forehead* Whew, this chapter is the longest so far. Enjoy!**


	12. Just Like Old Times

**It's time for Nationals! Oh by the way…I changed the set list because…it's my story. I also had to do a bit of Chicago research to come up with this chapter. Enjoy!**

The Glee Club spent the next two weeks rehearsing non-stop for Nationals. Rachel and Blaine even took time after school to rehearse their duet.

Mr. Schuester was most _positive_ that they were going to be pure winners.

The day before Nationals, everyone packed into a big charter bus and braced themselves for the long 4 hour drive to Chicago. As for chaperones, Ms. Pillsbury, Coach Beiste, Coach Sylvester, and Rachel's fathers volunteered to accompany them.

On the bus, everyone did their separate activities. Puck studied for his History retake test with Finn's help; Joe, Rory, Artie played cards; Quinn, Santana and Brittany gossiped; Tina, Sugar, and Mercedes did each other's nails, hair and makeup with Kurt as their consultant; Blaine just buried himself in a good book; and Rachel sat with Sam.

Good thing the charter bus had TVs and the drive had a _huge_ collection of DVDS to choose from because after about an hour on the road, everyone started getting bored and antsy. The only problem was that absolutely _no one_ could agree on what movie to watch. Puck wanted to watch a movie with LOTS of action, the other boys wanted to watch a horror movie, and the girls wanted to watch a chick flick. Rachel knew better than to suggest a musical movie.

Finally, they all decided to watch a classic, _Big_.

Everyone seemed pretty amused. It was the "Floor piano" scene that kept them interested during the rest of the movie.

After a while, most of them wound up falling asleep. Blaine took a break from his big stack of books he brought and looked toward the back at Rachel and Sam…they were snuggling like kittens.

Ms. Pillsbury saw his expression and moved to sit next to him. "Is everything ok, Blaine?"

He sighed and slouched in his seat. "Yeah, I suppose."

She squinted. "I don't think so. I know that expression and tone of voice. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

He shrugged. "I just think it might be a bit…awkward doing this duet with Rachel. _Especially_ with the choice of song."

Ms. Pillsbury looked over at Mr. Schuester, who was asleep in his chair. "Hmmm…well unfortunately the alpha-male in this situation is indisposed so I suppose a woman's opinion is needed here. Why do you feel it will be awkward?"

Blaine crossed his arms. "Because she's with Sam."

Ms. Pillsbury tilted her head in confusion. "But you did West Side Story with her just fine and she was with Finn. I have a feeling there's more to it."

Blaine thought for a second and shook his head. "No, I think that's it."

She nodded. "I don't think so. Maybe you think it'll be awkward because you're afraid that if you do the duet, you'll fall in love with her again."

He looked at her like she just announced that hair gel was an abomination. "What, are you crazy?"

She shrugged. "Well, think about it. How did you feel when you were dating Rachel?"

He shrank back in his seat. "I felt…complete. Happier than I ever was."

She nodded. "All right, now why did you break up?"

He sighed. "Because she got so busy with her college stuff, she sort of started neglecting me. I figured that next year wouldn't work out for us because she'd be off in New York next year starting a new life and I'll still be here. I didn't want to drag her down with me."

She raised an eyebrow. "And that couldn't have waited until maybe after she graduated? Or you didn't think you could work that out?"

He shrugged. "It wouldn't have worked out. But yeah, I realize that I probably could have made it less painful at the end. But she has Sam now."

Ms. Pillsbury nodded. "And how did _you_ feel after you _set her free_?"

Blaine paused before replying. "I felt sort of…empty; numb. I felt like half of me was missing."

"And how did you feel when you found out she was with Sam?" She asked.

He gritted his teeth. "Like…I don't know…like a loser. I mean, Sam's _always_ had luck with all the ladies and I honestly felt like a winner with Rachel. I'm so stupid…"

She put her hand on his shoulder. "No…you may _feel_ stupid, but you're NOT stupid. Do you want her back?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. Ever since she started dating Sam, I've been telling myself to back off because she's happy. But you're right, I'm not sure about the duet because…I'm afraid of falling in love with her again."

She nodded understandingly. "Well…you have a few options. You can _not_ do the duet and cost the New Directions a certified win…or you can face the music."

Blaine looked at her. "But what happens if I do the duet and fall in love with her again? I can't ruin her relationship with Sam."

Ms. Pillsbury looked back at Rachel and Sam and then looked him dead in the eye. "That's up to you. But no matter what happens, all will be done in due time."

"Excuse me, Ms. Pillsbury?" The driver of the bus asked. "Can you inform Mr. Schuester that we'll be arriving at the hotel soon?"

She gasped in surprise. "Oh, that was fast! Yes, I will let him know." She leaned over to Blaine. "Think about it."

She then moved from her seat and shook Mr. Schuester awake. "Will, wake up! We're going to be arriving at the hotel soon."

Mr. Schuester's eyes opened wide and he jumped up in his seat. "Everybody, wake up! The driver has just informed me that we're going to be at the hotel soon!"

Everyone started slowly waking up. Most of them stretched and groaned.

Mr. Schuester took a stack of papers out of his pocket. "All right, room assignments! Pay attention, guys! Some of you might not have a full room."

A few of them stretched one last time and sat up straighter.

"Room one: Tina, Mercedes, Rachel and Ms. Pillsbury."

Tina and Mercedes squealed. Rachel hugged Sam.

"Room two: Blaine, Kurt, Artie and Joseph."

Blaine sighed and went back to his book. Artie and Joseph high-fived. Kurt just shrugged.

"Room three: Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Coach Beiste."

All three girls and Coach Beiste high fived.

"Room five: Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam."

The boys nodded. "What about Rory and Sugar?" Finn asked.

"Sugar paid for her and Rory to have individual rooms." Mr. Schuester replied.

Sugar nodded. "And I personally made sure his room is right next to both the boys' rooms so he won't be too lonely."

Coach Sylvester spoke up. "And Rachel's fathers, Mr. Schuester and I will each have our individual rooms, so feel free to approach us if you have any questions or concerns."

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the Felix Hotel. Everyone filed out and grabbed their luggage as the boys helped the driver unloaded them. When everyone had their luggage, they filed into the hotel lobby. Mr. Schuester repeated the room assignments and handed out room keys.

"All right, now everyone drop your bags off in your rooms. We have at least four hours until dinnertime, so you have the options of either resting in your rooms or going out. There's a nice little shopping center that's a small walk away from the hotel. I'll have chaperones ready for whoever wants to go there. Everyone meet up again here in the lobby at seven and we'll discuss dinner arrangements. Go ahead, everyone."

Everyone headed up to their rooms to freshen up. An hour later, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Sugar, Brittany, Kurt and Santana went to the shopping center chaperoned by Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste. Puck studied in his room; Rory, Joseph, Mike and Sam practiced the choreography while Finn and Artie took a nap. Rachel's Dads decided to check out the hotel lounge; Coach Sylvester barricaded herself in her room, ordering as much room service food as possible and watching movies and Mr. Schuester stayed in his room going over the plans for the next day.

Rachel didn't feel like shopping, but she got a little lonely. She knew that the boys stayed and were rehearsing except for Blaine, so she went to find him.

It sounded pretty noisy coming from the room but she knocked anyway.

Mike answered the door. "Oh hey there, Rachel! Come on in, we're just practicing the choreography." He held the door open and called behind him. "Hey Sam! You're girl's here!"

"Actually Mike, I was hoping to see if Blaine was here." She said.

Mike made an o with his mouth. "Oh, he's not here. He was reading some books so he stayed in our room next door and we moved over here. But be a little quiet; Finn and Artie are also napping in there."

She nodded. "Got it, thanks Mike."

She walked to the door next to them and knocked. "Blaine, are you in there?"

Blaine opened the door slowly. "Oh hey, Rachel. Try to keep your voice down, Finn and Artie are asleep in here."

"Okay." She whispered. "I was wondering if you wanted to go downstairs and check out the lounge with me. My roommates are out, so it's pretty lonely in my room.

Blaine stared at her strangely and shrugged. "Sure, I was planning on going down anyway to get something to eat. I guess we could keep each other company."

She nodded. "Yeah, that sounds fine. And my Dads are down there anyway."

"Ok, let me just get my room key and then we'll go." He replied and closed the door. A few seconds later, he emerged and closed the door behind them quietly.

They took the elevator downstairs to the lobby and headed for the lounge. When they got there, they bumped into Hiram and Leroy.

"Oh hello, there! What are you two up to?" Hiram said.

"We got kind of antsy after being cooped up there like caged animals so Blaine and I decided to stretch our legs and check out the lounge. How is it, Daddy?"

Leroy smiled. "Hey, it's great here! They have a great pianist who takes request. He even let people who wanted to sing while he accompanied him."

"Sounds like a good opportunity to get some practice in for the two of you." Hiram said with a wink.

Rachel glared at them and they took that as their cue to leave. "Well, we're going back upstairs. Let us know if you need anything!"

Rachel and Blaine grabbed a seat near the pianist. They ordered their food: Blaine wanted a burger and Rachel ordered a salad.

The pianist was pretty exciting. While they waited for their food, he played a few upbeat jazz songs that they both recognized.

After they finished their food, the pianist announced "You guys have been a great audience! Now any requests?"

When no one said anything, he decided to try a different approach. "Ok, how about this? Who's brave enough to come up here and sing a song for the lounge to enjoy? I'll play anything, I swear!"

Blaine perked up in his seat. He grabbed Rachel's hand as she was finishing her salad. "Hey, let's do it!"

Rachel looked at the pianist. "I don't know, Blaine. I don't want to strain my voice for tomorrow."

"We don't have to do anything extravagant, just something small and minor to entertain the lounge! Please, Rachel?" When she didn't reply, he added "It'll help pass time until everyone gets back! Please?"

After a few seconds, Rachel gave in and smiled. "Fine, I suppose I can do an early performance for the lovely people that won't see us tomorrow."

Blaine grabbed her hand and ran up to the pianist who smiled at them. Then he announced "Well, it looks like this lovely couple is brave enough to show off a little entertainment!"

Rachel shook her head. "Oh no, sir, we're not together or anything. We're just…acquaintances."

The way she said _acquaintances_ made Blaine feel a little awkward.

The pianist stared at her funny. "All right…these two _acquaintances_. What are your names?"

"Blaine and Rachel." They both said in unison.

The pianist shrugged and announced to the lounge "All right, Blaine and Rachel, everyone! What'll you be singing?"

"Do you know the song _You're Timeless to Me_?" She asked.

"From the musical _Hairspray_? Yeah, I know it! I wasn't kidding when I said I could play _anything_." He then startled tinkling on the piano.

_Styles keep a changin' _

_The world's re-arrangin' _

_But Edna, you're timeless to me _

_Hemlines are shorter _

_A beer costs a quarter _

_But time cannot take what comes free _

_You're like a stinky old cheese, babe _

_Just gettin' riper with age _

_You're like a fatal disease, babe _

_But there's no cure _

_So let this fever rage _

_Some folks can't stand it _

_Say time is a bandit _

_But I take the opposite view _

_Cause when I need a lift _

_Time brings a gift _

_Another day with you _

_A twist or a waltz _

_It's all the same schmaltz _

_With just a change in the scenery _

_You'll never be old hat _

_That's that! _

_You're timeless to me_

Rachel giggled and began to sing her part.

_Oh, Wilbur! _

_Fads keep a-fadin' _

_Castro's invading! _

_But Wilbur, you're timeless to me _

_Hairdos are higher _

_Mine feels like barbed wire _

_But you say I'm chic as can be! _

_You're like a rare vintage ripple _

_A vintage they'll never forget _

_So pour me a teeny weenie triple _

_And we can toast the fact we ain't dead yet! _

_I can't stop eating _

_Your hairline's receding _

_Soon there'll be nothing at all _

_So, you'll wear a wig _

_While I roast a pig _

_Hey! Pass that geritol _

_Glenn miller had class _

_That chubby checker's a gas _

_But they all pass eventually _

_You'll never be passé _

_Hip hooray! _

_You're timeless to me_

By then, everyone in the lounge was clapping along. The girls were also coming back from their shopping trip and were surprised to see them singing together.

_You're like a broken down Chevy _

_All you need is a fresh coat of paint_

_And Edna, you got me goin' hot and heavy _

_You're fat and old, but baby, boring you ain't!_

Brittany and Santana eyed them suspiciously. Kurt, Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste smiled while Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and Sugar went to their room to drop off their bags.

_Some folks don't get it _

_But we never fret it _

_'Cause we know that time is our friend _

_It's plain to see _

_That you're stuck with me _

_Until the bitter end _

_And we got a kid _

_Who's blowin' the lid _

_Off the Turnblad family tree_

_You'll always hit the spot _

_Big shot! _

_You're timeless to me_

_You'll always be du jour _

_Mon amour _

_You're timeless to me_

_You'll always be first string_

_Ring-a-ding-ding!_

_You're timeless to me_

When the song ended, the entire lounge erupted in applause. Even Kurt, Coach Beiste and Ms. Pillsbury clapped and whooped. Blaine and Rachel bowed and curtsied.

Santana and Brittany snuck away back to their room giggling.

The pianist stood up and announced to the lounge "Ladies and gentlemen, Rachel and Blaine!"

They spent the next thirty minutes being congratulated by the people in the audience who admired their performance.

Finally, Kurt, Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste approached them. "Looks like _someone_ couldn't help putting on a performance before their big break tomorrow."

"There's nothing in the rules that say we can't do anything on the side, is there?" Blaine asked.

Coach Beiste shook her head. "No, there's nothing wrong with it as long as you don't accept any payment. That would pretty much shoot down your status as armatures in the competition and get the Glee Club disqualified."

Rachel nodded. "We only did it for the entertainment of the people."

Ms. Pillsbury nodded. "All right, well we still have some time left before we meet up for dinner. See you upstairs!" She and Coach Beiste headed for the elevator.

Kurt grabbed Rachel's hands. "Rachel, I simply _must_ show you the things that I bought! And I saw this _dazzling_ scarf that I knew would look ravishing on you so I bought it just for you!"

Rachel nodded. "How wonderful! Why don't you go upstairs and I'll meet you up there to see what you've bought?"

Kurt clapped and ran to the elevator. Rachel looked at Blaine.

"That was a splendid performance."

Blaine smiled. "Yup…just like old times, eh?"

Rachel's smile fell. As much as it _did_ feel like old times, she didn't want to get either of their hopes up. "Um…yes, indeed. Shall we go upstairs and get ready for dinner?"

She left for the elevator, leaving Blaine dumbstruck. Was it something he said?

By the time they got upstairs, _everyone_ knew about their little performance.

Sam put his arm around Rachel. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have _loved_ to see you perform!"

Mr. Schuester was supportive and approved, as long as they didn't accept any payment.

For dinner, the gang took a short walk to _Naha_, a contemporary American restaurant with _Quartino_, a small but intimate Italian restaurant with enough food to accommodate everyone's' state buds.

After dinner, Mr. Schuester held one more rehearsal in a park near the hotel and let everyone head back.

"Ok, lights out at eleven. You all still have a few hours left, so you can walk around the park or even check out the hotel lounge. Coach Beiste, Ms. Pillsbury and I will do room checks after eleven. Good-night, everyone! We'll all meet up in the lobby at eight tomorrow for breakfast and then head to the theater to rehearse."

Everyone decided to head back to the hotel except for Rachel and Sam, who decided to take a walk in the park.

Rachel enjoyed the walk very much. She liked the breeze flowing through her hair and the way it rustled the trees. She also loved the way her hand held perfectly with Sam's as it swung back and forth.

"So are you excited for tomorrow?" He asked.

She nodded. "Indeed, I am. I've been waiting for this moment for so long. Do you think we'll win?"

Sam hugged her to him. "I'm positive we will. You're going to sing so lovely, everyone will ask if that's an angel on stage."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You Sir Evans are exaggerating. But that's why I love you; you _always_ know how to make me smile."

Suddenly, his watch beeped. "We'd better be heading back. They'll be doing room checks pretty soon."

She frowned. "I don't want to go back."

He shrugged and sighed. "Me either…but we'll still see each other tomorrow."

_**Back at the Hotel**_

Blaine literally couldn't sleep. Artie and Joseph for some reason couldn't sleep without the TV on, but Kurt was sleeping like a baby.

Maybe washing his face with warm water would help him fall asleep. He slowly crept out of bed headed for the bathroom.

When he finished, he heard some loud whispering coming from the hallway. He looked through the peephole of the door and saw Rachel and Sam giggling in the hallway.

"Shhhh, you'll wake everyone, Sam!"

"You will too, you're the one whispering too loud!"

Rachel giggled again. "Okay, I'll go back to my room. But give me my good-night kiss."

Sam grabbed her by the waist and pressed her up against the wall. The kiss seemed to last forever…the sight of it made his eye twitch.

Finally, they let go and Rachel started heading for her room. "Good-night, Sam! I'll miss you!"

Sam blew her a kiss and went into his room.

Blaine sighed, hopped back into bed and covered his head with his pillow trying to get the sight out of his head. It was going to be a long night.

When Rachel got back to her room, she noticed that Mercedes, Tina and Ms. Pillsbury were still awake.

Ms. Pillsbury smiled. "Ah, there you are Rachel! Well, now I know that our whole room's here, I can begin the room checks. Be right back!" She left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Rachel started taking off her shoes, but stopped when she saw Tina and Mercedes grinning mischievously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How was your moonlight walk with Sam?" Tina asked.

Rachel sighed dreamily. "Oh, it was so romantic. The way the wind blew in our faces…"

Mercedes crossed her arms. "What do you think you're doing performing with Blaine then?"

Rachel started changing into her nightgown and folded her clothes neatly. "What's wrong with that? Blaine and I have performed _plenty_ of times! And we're performing tomorrow, too in case you forgot."

Tina shrugged. "We're just worried, Rachel. Worried that…you might be developing romantic feelings for Blaine again."

Rachel shook her head. "No, I wouldn't do that to Sam. We've done duets _plenty_ times, some of them when I was with Finn. But we are just friends…whatever romance we _had_ is in the past."

Tina and Mercedes looked at each other. "I suppose you're right."

Rachel smiled and decided to change the subject. "So…why don't you show me what you guys bought today?"

**Well, I can declare THIS the longest chapter! Anyone reading this that lives in or near Chicago want to tell me if my research is accurate? Please? Read and REVIEW!**


	13. Facing the Music

**Happy WE SURVIVED THE MAYAN APOCALPYSE DAY according to Sam! Right now in the Glee universe, he'd probably be…doing whatever things he thinks he can get away with for today. But today, he's on MY time. Ok, NOW it's time for Nationals! That was my bad on my part. Blainchel fans, get your popcorn ready! **

Mr. Schuester and the Glee Club all got up early and had breakfast at seven. An hour later, they all made their way to the Logan Square Auditorium to check in.

Glee Clubs all over the US were there! They spent the day going back and forth between rehearsing and watching other Glee Club performances because they weren't going on until later that night.

Mr. Schuester wanted Rachel and Blaine to rehearse the duet, but Rachel insisted that if she did, then her voice would be strained by the time they performed. Finally, he convinced her to do it at least once or twice and not to try so hard.

After one last rehearsal, it was almost time for them to perform.

Mr. Schuester pulled Rachel and Blaine aside. "Ok, we have a few more groups to go, then Vocal Adrenaline and then it's us. Now I want you two to be on standby because you will open us up with the duet."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Wait, Blaine and I are singing _first_?"

Mr. Schuester looked at her strangely. "Yeah…why wouldn't you? The song is a nice opener, don't you think? Just think…the two of you alone on the stage singing a song about a powerfully strained relationship. Then the glee Club will slowly make their way onto the stage with the backup vocals. It'll be great!"

Rachel and Blaine both nodded and gulped. Mr. Schuester just assumed that they were nervous. "Hey, there's _nothing_ to be nervous about. Rachel, you've been knocking your songs out of the ball park since day one, and Blaine, I believe in you. Now go get 'em!"

After Mr. Schuester walked away, Rachel went to find Sam and Blaine went to find Ms. Pillsbury

_**Sam and Rachel**_

Rachel grabbed Sam's hand and started hyperventilating. Sam looked at her worriedly.

"Whoa, what's going on? You look like you're on the verge of a panic attack!"

She clutched his hand even harder. "Oh my gosh, Mr. Schuester just told me and Blaine that we'd be the first to perform. I can't do it, Sam!"

Sam stared at her strangely. "What, are you nervous about performing?"

Rachel shook her head. "Sam, this is the moment of truth! I've loved this song since I first heard it but to now play out the song _with_ the person who I used to love? It's too much!" Her chest started heaving. "I _don't_ know if I'll fall in love with him again…I just don't."

Sam hugged her to him tightly. "Hey, it's fine. Remember what I said, the only way to solve the problem is to _face_ it head on. You'll _never_ know how you'll feel or what will happen if you don't."

He cupped her face with his hands. "I _promise_ I'm not going anywhere afterwards. I'll always be right here. You can _do _this, Rachel; it's just like you rehearsed it."

After a few seconds, he let go of her. "Now give me that famous _Rachel Berry's Ready For This_ look."

Rachel took a deep breath and stared at him in determination. "I can do this."

_**Blaine and Ms. Pillsbury**_

"Blaine, what's wrong? You're getting sweat all over my hand and frightfully, it's _disgusting_!"

Blaine let go and started pacing back and forth. "Oh my god, I can't do this!"

She pulled a small container of hand sanitizer out of her pocket and squeezed some into her hand. "Can't do what?"

He stopped pacing. "Mr. Schue just told me and Rachel that we'll be the _first_ song to perform. I don't think I'm ready for this!"

Ms. Pillsbury tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean? You and Rachel have practiced for _weeks_! Remember what I told you about facing the music instead of running from it?"

Blaine shrugged. "I…I don't know if I'm going to fall in love with her again after this song!"

She put her hands on his shoulders. "Blaine, look at me. Of course you don't know right _now _and you never will if you don't do the duet. Whatever happens afterwards will happen, but you _need_ to sing. Just do it like you rehearsed, you'll be fine! Don't let your emotions get in the way."

He nodded. "Yes…I can do this. It's just like when we did _West Side Story_!"

She nodded. "Right! Now go out there and put on the _best_ darn performance you can make!"

He shook her hand happily. "Thank you, Ms. Pillsbury."

Mr. Schuester ran up to him holding Rachel's hand. "Blaine, come on, we're up soon! I'd like to have a few words with the club before we go on."

All of them made their way to the rest of the club that was standing in a big circle. Mr. Schuester stood in the middle of the circle.

"Everyone join hands. I literally cannot express how _proud_ of each and every one of you. We've had our ups and downs that we've worked through together no matter what. Seniors, make _this_ your moment. One last thing…no matter _what_ the outcome is, we are ALL winners tonight."

Everyone put their hands on top of each other and yelled "NEW DIRECTIONS!"

Mr. Schuester looked at Rachel and Blaine. "Rachel, Blaine…get ready. You're on first. Everyone else, get into position."

Rachel and Blaine faced each other. "Are you nervous?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe a little…I'll be fine. This is _our_ moment, Blaine. Let's SELL it."

They faced the curtain nervously as the announcer announced "And now from Lima, Ohio…give it up for the NEW DIRECTIONS!"

The curtain rose but the lights were still out. They both took a deep breath and got into their positions as the light slowly rose on them and the music became to play.

_Turn around,_

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around_

_Turn around,_

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

_Turn around,_

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_

_Turn around,_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

_Turn around bright eyes,_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around bright eyes,_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

Rachel then began to sing the chorus filling her voice with all the angst and passion she could muster. Suddenly, she noticed the rest of the Glee Club slowly filing in singing the backup vocals.

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_'cause we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

She literally felt like she was _speaking_ the song to Blaine…hopefully he didn't get the wrong idea or take it too seriously.

_Don't let your emotions get in the way_, Ms. Pillsbury's voice rang in his head. No…he wouldn't allow that.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

Suddenly, a BILLION flashbacks hit both Blaine and Rachel like a shower of pebbles. They saw EVERYTHING flash before their eyes; the cuddling, the whispers, the duets, that great feeling inside, the kisses…EVERYTHING.

Rachel shot down those flashbacks like it was nothing. Remembering what Sam told her, she replaced Blaine in the flashbacks with Sam so it was as if she was singing with _him_.

_Turn around bright eyes,_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around bright eyes,_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

Blaine also tried to shut out the flashbacks, but her voice was so strong and passionate, it made sure the flashbacks was _all_ he could see.

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_'cause we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Turn around, bright eyes_

By the end of the song, Rachel and Blaine had mixed emotions.

Rachel was immensely proud of herself for A) putting on the _best_ performance on her part and B) not letting her emotions get in the way of the song. She looked at Sam who stood to her right, and loved how he had his proudest grin on. She also could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes.

Then she looked at Blaine. Her entire objective with the song was to sing it _without_ taking it to the soul and make her fall in love with him. Blaine was just…Blaine. The same guy she did _West Side Story_ with even though she was dating Finn. For him…she felt…_nothing_.

Blaine, however, felt like he was hit by Cupid's Arrow. Sure, he was always impressed with Rachel's singing, but the way she just _poured _her heart into the song made his heart swell and beat so fast like he was running a waist. He had an objective and he failed…but he didn't care. She could be _married_ to Sam for all he cared. But he knew that he had _definitely_ fallen in love with Rachel Berry and _nothing _and _no one_ could stop that feeling.

The next song started playing, and they both got their dancing feet on. For the rest of the performance, they danced and sang through _Edge of Glory_, _Barbara Ann _and _California Dreamin'_. Their performance is flawless and eye-catching.

Once they finished, they watched two more groups and then everyone had to line up as the winners were announced.

The announcer announced the winning show choirs starting from 12th place and made his way up. Everyone bowed their heads and squeezed each other's' hands tightly.

"In third place…the Portland Scale Blazers!"

The Glee Club shook hands and congratulated the show choir that sang _Starlight Express_.

Now it was between the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline.

"In second place…Vocal Adrenaline!"

The New Directions were in utter shock. If Vocal Adrenaline got second place, then THAT meant…

"And in first place…the winners of the 2012 National Championship….THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

The Glee Club was silent for a minute, all of their jaws dropped open. No way…they actually **beat **Vocal Adrenaline? And got first place!

The whole group erupted into cheers as lots of confetti fell upon them. Underneath that confetti, they were all a bundle of screams and hugs.

The first person Rachel hugged was Mr. Schuester…he deserved it after all. He literally couldn't stop the tears of joy streaming from his eyes.

Next, she hugged Sam. He was the one who helped her throughout the whole process and she couldn't have done it without him.

After hugging the rest of them, she hugged Blaine. As much as she still wanted nothing romantic to do with him, he was still supportive and didn't back out on her.

Blaine was shocked when Rachel hugged him. But then again…who cares? He was still _madly_ in love with her no matter who she was with.

Hooray!

***Pants* Almost…done! Now PLEASE review!**


	14. That Girl Will Never Be Mine

**Merry Christmas, everyone! Or at least…it is as I'm typing this. Anywho, the story is almost finished, just a few more chapters left. Yes, I am terribly sad but at least after I'm done, I can finish my long anticipated Blainchel story that has been left untouched for at least a month. Enjoy the chapter and Merry Christmas!**

When the New Directions came back to school after their victory win at Nationals, the school greeted them with a _tremendous_ celebration. Once they walked through the doors, every football player and cheerleader set off lots of confetti canons that showered them through every hallway they walked through. Everyone in the school congratulated them for their victory as Artie paraded their trophy down the halls. Finn even got the money one of the football players owed him when he made a bet that they would win.

In the teacher's lounge, Mr. Schuester was met with a congratulatory cake by the staff and Emma showing him the front cover page of the newspaper that reported their victory.

In the choir room, he brought a bottle of sparkling cider that the Glee Club had fun opening and sharing with each other.

The celebration lasted all day and everyone started to get giddy from it. So giddy, crazy things were happening one after the other. The Glee Club and football team put aside their differences and shook hands. Mr. Schuester took the reward money they won at Nationals and gave it to Principal Figgins to help out the school. Confetti flew around the halls all day. Couples were kissing each other like crazy!

Once the couples started celebrating, _one_ person felt left out. Sure, there were other singles in the Glee Club that didn't mind, but this one person's mood was brought down by a _lot_.

Blaine literally wished he was still with Rachel so they could celebrate with the rest of the couples. After they all got back from Chicago, all he could think about was her. All the memories played in his head over and over again. But oh well…she was with Sam. And next year, she'll be doing her own thing…without him.

He sighed and closed his locker. Suddenly, he felt some behind him poke his back. He turned around, but before he could see who it was, the person _threw_ themselves on him and gave him a huge kiss. Oh, he _knew_ who that was.

When they pulled back, he was literally dazed from both the surprise kiss and how great it felt. Rachel giggled, a sparkly and giddy look in her eyes.

He blinked. "Rachel, what was that for?"

She shrugged. "It's a celebratory kiss, Blaine. _Everyone's_ giving them!"

Suddenly, she ran off and started kissing the other Glee guys one by one: Artie…Joseph…Mike…Rory…Finn…even Kurt!

He suddenly felt torn. As much as he _liked_ the kiss and she did it intentionally, it still didn't feel the same as before. When the _only_ thing on her mind was him. He suddenly didn't feel like celebrating anymore.

He knew that none of the classrooms would be occupied because it was a Sunday so he decided to head to the only place that felt like his home away from home: the auditorium.

The auditorium seemed pretty spooky, with only one spotlight on and no one else in there. Oh well…he could use the quiet to think.

It reminded him of the scene in _High School Musical 3_ where Zac Efron's character sang _Scream _in the auditorium to unleash all his angst and frustration. Eh, why not? Thinking of Rachel, there was only _one_ song that came to mind. Usually when he sang alone in the auditorium, there was usually always a backup band with him, but since there wasn't one today, he had to imagine the music.

_That girl will never be mine_

_First time, I saw her at the front door_

_That girl, her face on every billboard_

_Hands down_

_You won't believe the way she laid her eyes on me_

_Six feet, strut up from the catwalk_

_So fly, we got into a small talk_

_Too bad, she had to move along_

_One smile and she was gone_

_Can't explain_

_I never thought that I was gonna lose my head_

_Call me insane_

_There's got to be a way_

As he sang, he pictured all the times he saw her with Sam that made him very jealous: their first duet, his prom proposal, prom…

_How can I get next to her?_

_Now tell _me_ how it's gonna be done_

_Will I win or lose this one_

_Don't care about the fact that_

_She's in a different league_

_They say it's no use_

_That I try _

_That girl will never be mine_

Next, he thought about how happy Rachel had been ever since she started dating Sam. He noticed that sparkly look in her eyes and how giddy she always got when she talked about him. The sight always made his heart ache.

_Next thing, she's living in my TV_

_That girl, is stealing every daydream_

_Tough luck_

_She had to be a star when I'm just same old me_

_Last night, I ran into her briefly_

_Guess what, she didn't want to see me_

_They said I was out of line_

_Who's wrong, who's right this time?_

_Can't explain_

_I never thought that I was gonna lose my head_

_Call me insane_

_There's got to be a way_

_How can I get next to her?_

_Now tell me how it's gonna be done (tell me how it's gonna be done)_

_Will I win or lose this one_

_Don't care about the fact that_

_She's in a different league_

_They say it's no use_

_That I try _

_That girl will never be mine_

_Oh_

_That girl_

_Oh (oh)_

_That girl_

_Is freaking me out (oh)_

_Don't care about the fact that she's all that_

_That girl, that girl_

_Ha blown out the doubt_

_There's no way for me to stop_

_That girl, tearin' up the big screen (tearin' up the big screen)_

_That girl, stealing every daydream (oh)_

_Tough luck, she had to be the one for me (oh)_

_She will be mine_

_No matter what they're tryin' to say (trying to say)_

_There's got to be a way, yeah_

_How can I get next to her (oh oh)_

_Now tell me how it's gonna be done (tell me how it's gonna be done)_

_Will I win or lose this one_

_Don't care about the fact that (oh)_

_She's in a different league_

_They say it's no use_

_That I try _

_That they say it's no use_

_That I try _

_That girl will never be _

_Mine_

By the time the song ended, he started breathing heavily. That was a _very_ painful to sing.

Suddenly, all the lights on stage turned on and he heard footsteps. Quinn and Mercedes appeared from behind the curtain.

"Oh, there you are, Blaine! We wondered where you went!" Quinn exclaimed.

Mercedes looked around. "Gosh, don't you ever feel creeped out, just being in here with all the lights out?"

Blaine shrugged and took a deep breathe. "I just needed to come in here to…clear my head."

They looked at him strangely. "Well…ok then. We're all going out for a celebratory lunch, care to join us?"

Blaine shook his head without looking at him. "No…it's all right. I don't think I should."

"Is this because of Rachel?" Mercedes asked.

His head shot up. "What? No! No, it's not about her!"

Quinn crossed her arms unconvinced. "Ok…then _who_ were you referring to in that song you were just singing? And don't you dare lie to us!"

Blaine looked back and forth between them and sighed. "Ok, fine, you're right. I _was_ referring to Rachel which is why I don't think I should join you."

Mercedes put her hand on his shoulder. "So you're going to let a _girl_ ruin your celebratory victory with us?"

Blaine took her hand of his shoulder and held it. "No, it's not you guys, I promise. It's just that…ever since Rachel started dating Sam, I've been _insanely_ jealous. When I see them together, it takes me all I have not to claw his eyes out. If I spend any more time around them, it'll just ruin the mood for everybody."

Quinn put her arm around him. "You seriously _can't_ let your jealousy drive you away from us. And you don't _have _to talk to them or be too near them, just sit with us!"

Mercedes put her arm around his other shoulder. "Yeah, you have us! Don't let your emotions get in the way of what's important. And we _won't_ take no for an answer! So let's go!"

Blaine sighed and smiled. "Sure…I guess it'll be fun. Did I tell you girls that you're awesome?"

Quinn examined her nails. "We've heard it before. Now let's get going!"

Blaine smiled a little for the first time that day…happy to have at least _some _friends standing by him.

**And there we go! Now everyone Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!**


	15. Set Us Both Free

**Merry Christmas Day, everyone! For my next trick, I will make Blaine sing a song…again. But it's the most important song of the story and the video, so bear with me. I also had to do some research on the Glee Wiki page. Oh by the way, the song that Blaine sang in the last chapter was "That Girl Will Never Be Mine" by NSYNC and was used in the movie **_**On the **_**Line starring Lance Bass. Enjoy!**

With graduation just right around the corner, the New Directions tried spending as much time together as they could.

When they got back from Chicago, the seniors had a few more weeks of regular school, and then they had finals. On June 3rd, they would have graduation rehearsal and then the next day would be graduation. The underclassmen's last day would be the next week.

Mr. Schuester pretty much didn't feel much of a point giving the Glee Club assignments anymore, so their "rehearsals" were pretty much just excuses to hang out together, but they all had the option to sing if they wanted to.

Blaine pretty much spent all of his free time up until graduation in the auditorium, whether he was studying for finals, sitting there to think, or singing painful songs about longing for someone you can't have.

On the day of graduation rehearsal, it felt weird having 40% of the school missing. Mr. Schuester decided not to hold Glee rehearsals that day.

Rehearsal didn't start until mid-afternoon, so Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes went back to the school to clean out their lockers.

"Um…Rachel…I think there's something you need to see." Quinn said.

Rachel looked at her as she took down the posters in her locker and put them in a box. "What is it?"

Mercedes closed her locker door. "It's about Blaine."

Rachel took the last out of her locker and closed the door. "What about him? Is something wrong?"

Quinn looked at Mercedes and sighed. "Have you noticed that Blaine hasn't been around lately during his free time? And he's barely been at Glee anymore?"

She shrugged. "Maybe he's busy. It's really none of my business."

Mercedes crossed her arms. "Ok, look, we can't keep sugar-coating this. He's _really _been broken up and over the moon for you ever since you started dating Sam."

Quinn turned Rachel so she was facing her. "As for why he's been missing, he's been in in the auditorium doing nothing but singing sad songs about losing you. We walked in on him yesterday singing one."

Mercedes turned her. "Girl, he's got it _bad_ for you. I don't think he ever got over you no matter how much he tried."

Rachel suddenly started feeling guilty. Sure, she had no more romantic feelings for him, but it broke her heart to see him miserable.

Quinn took her hand. "Come on, we'll show you. But you have to be quiet and not let him know you're there." They led her to the auditorium.

_**In the Auditorium**_

Blaine sadly sat at the edge of the stage swinging his legs. Today was graduation rehearsal and tomorrow was graduation…soon Rachel would be off to New York living the dream. He sighed sadly.

Suddenly, the door opened and the McKinley Jazz Band that usually accompanied the New Directions when they performed walked in.

Peter, the drummer rolled his drum in. "Hey, Blaine! We have a Jazz competition coming up but since most of the New Directions aren't here today, could you help us practice?"

Blaine looked at them. "What do you want me to sing?"

Bryan, the bassist shrugged and adjusted his bass guitar. "Sing anything; we've done it before for you. Just sing something and we'll catch up with you."

Jared, the guitarist walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Please? We _really_ need the practice."

Blaine stared at them for a few seconds and sighed. "Fine, I'll help you. Do you know _Hopelessly Devoted to You_ from Grease?"

Peter shrugged. "I think we've heard it once or twice."

Jared spoke up. "Oh, I know that song! Go ahead, we'll follow you, Blaine." He then walked behind the curtain and brought back a microphone stand. He then started playing the opening notes.

Blaine sighed and faced the audience.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken, _

_My eyes are not the first to cry _

_I'm not the first to know, _

_there's just no gettin' over you _

_I know I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around _

_and wait for you _

_But baby can't you see, _

_there's nothin' else for me to do _

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you _

_But now there's nowhere to hide, _

_since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm out of my head, _

_hopelessly devoted to you _

_Hopelessly devoted to you, _

_hopelessly devoted to you_

_My head is saying "Fool, forget him", _

_My heart is saying "Don't let go" _

_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do _

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you _

_But now there's nowhere to hide, _

_since you pushed my love aside _

_I'm not in my head, _

_hopelessly devoted to you _

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

When the song ended, the band clapped.

"That was _great_! Let's do one more!" Bryan exclaimed.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know…I'm not really up for another song."

"Oh please, Blaine?" Peter begged. "Just _one_ more, that's it!"

Blaine sighed. "Fine…but just one more."

Suddenly, the balcony door slowly opened as Quinn dragged Rachel in with Mercedes following behind.

"Unhand me, Quinn! You're hurting me!" Rachel protested.

Quinn stopped in the middle of the front row of seats and forced Rachel down in a seat. "Be quiet, Rachel! We can't let him hear you!"

Rachel pouted. "What's the big deal? What does it matter if he hears us?"

They sat down on either side of her. "Just be quiet and listen. You _might _want to hear this."

Rachel sighed and stared at Blaine as he talked with the band. Finally, he walked back up to the microphone and nodded at the band to begin playing.

_Life's too short to even care at all oh, _

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control. _

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh, _

_Oh oh oh oh, _

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum. _

_Oh._

_If I could find a way to see this straight _

_I'd run away _

_To some fortune that I should have found by now _

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down_

As he sang, Rachel began to understand the song he was singing. It started making her feel a little guilty.

_Life's too short to even care at all oh _

_I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue _

_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh _

_If I could find a way to see this straight _

_I'd run away _

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

Rachel could just _see_ and _hear_ the sadness, angst and frustration in his voice. No…she couldn't leave him here feeling this way.

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me _

_Restore life the way it should be _

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

"Oh my goodness." She whispered.

"You see, Rachel? Quinn whispered back. "This guy is over the moon for you. Now whether you feel the same or not, he deserves to know so he can stop hurting."

_Life's too short to even care at all oh _

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control _

_If I could find a way to see this straight _

_I'd run away _

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

Rachel nodded. "Yes…I understand what I have to do now." Slowly, she rose out of her seat, made her way down the stairs and down the aisle toward the stairs that led to the stage. She knew what she had to do…put away her differences with him and let his conscience be clear. He deserved it after all…he needed to know that since he set her free, that meant he too was also free.

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me _

_Restore life the way it should be _

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down _

_One more spoon of cough syrup now_

As the song ended, he could feel tears start forming in his eyes. During the song, he imagined Rachel sitting the audience…the _only_ one in the audience.

Peter, Bryan and Jared thanked him, packed up their instruments and left the auditorium. He was alone now…or so he thought.

"Blaine…" a voice said from behind the curtain.

He looked and was shocked when Rachel stepped out and walked to him.

"Rachel…were you here the whole time?"

She nodded. "I was watching from up in the balcony. I didn't know…"

He blinked. "Know what, Rachel?"

She shrugged. "That you never got over me…even after I started dating Sam."

He looked away from her. "Graduation's tomorrow…what's going to happen between the two of you?"

She crossed her arms. "We're going to work it out."

He swallowed. "Oh…well…I'm happy for you."

She stepped closer to him. "Blaine…just because we didn't work out doesn't mean we can't be friends. I _really_ don't want to leave McKinley High with things being awkward between us."

"I know. It's just that…I've _literally_ been heartbroken ever since we broke up. All that time, I've been telling myself that it was for the best and not to fall back in love with you. But after we sang at Nationals…just the _power _of that song…I just couldn't."

She put her hand on his cheek. He savored the warm feeling. "Blaine…I'm so sorry you've had a miserable time. But you're still my best friend…I _really_ don't want to leave you behind miserable."

He leaned his cheek in her hand. "Well what am I supposed to do, Rachel?"

She paused before answering. "You set me free…now it's your turn to be free. Move on, start fresh! Next year's your senior year…make it worthwhile!"

He took her hand off his cheek and squeezed it. "But what about you?"

She stared back sadly. "You were right…next year I'm starting my own life. But now it's time for you to do the same. Don't let your emotions for me get in the way. Start fresh."

He hugged her tightly. "It won't be the same without you next year."

She smiled and rubbed his back. "I'll visit every time I can. But I need you to put on a brave face for me. Next year is a new start for the both of us."

They pulled back and let go of each other.

"Please, Blaine? Can we just part ways as best friends? And with a _promise_ from you to have a new start next year?" She stuck her hand out.

Blaine looked at her hand and contemplated his answer.

Finally he decided that the best thing for both of them was to do what he originally planned…set her free. And setting her free would set them _both _free. He could focus on more things and go farther…and so would she.

And at least if he couldn't have her romantically, he would still have her…in spirit.

He nodded and shook her hand. She smiled and enveloped him in a warm embrace.

"Before we part ways, here's something I'll give you to remember me by." She whispered and quickly kissed him on his lips softly.

Blaine's eyes widened and smiled. "So…friends?"

She smiled and nodded. "_Best_ friends. Are you coming to graduation tomorrow?"

He grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She giggled and they hugged again. "Well…I have to head off to rehearsal."

He let go and nodded sadly. "Oh…yeah. Have fun."

She was about to run off the stage but turned to him suddenly. "Don't miss me _touch_ while I'm gone. And if you're planning on singing another song, don't make it _The Scientist_ by Coldplay."

He nodded and she left with a smile. He felt…a _lot_ better.

**So…next chapter is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one! Merry Christmas!**


	16. It's Time

**Ok, so I lied. This isn't the last chapter….the **_**next**_** one is. Sorry, it's just that I had an epiphany about this chapter being too long with what I wanted to write about so I'm splitting it in half. Yes…**_**next **_**chapter is the last. Enjoy! **

Graduation was so emotional for pretty much…_everyone_. The New Directions would be losing Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Santana, Puck, Mercedes, and Mike.

Afterwards, Rachel and Kurt had one week left before her Dads took them to New York to get settled in. they tried to spend as much time with their friends as possible.

On that sad, fateful day, everyone gathered sadly at the train station. Once again, they all exchanged congratulations, good luck and sad goodbyes.

Soon, it was almost time for Rachel and Kurt to board the train. Rachel hugged Sam and Blaine for the thousandth time. Blaine and Sam shook hands and exchanged no hard feelings.

"I don't have to go….just say the word and I'll stay right here with you guys." Rachel said hopefully.

Sam looked at the train and Blaine shook his head. "No…you belong in New York. That's where you _need_ to be…_want _to be."

Rachel could feel herself start to tear up again. "But I don't think I can do it without you guys."

Sam put his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, you can. You've been _dreaming_ of this since who knows when."

Rachel looked at the train and then back to them. "Will you be ok without me?"

Blaine nodded. "It's almost time to get on the train."

Rachel shook her head. "No, I've made up my mind; I'm not going to New York without you guys."

Sam and Blaine looked at each other and smiled. "We had a feeling you'd say that. But the Glee Club and I put something together to help boost your confidence."

Suddenly, the Jazz band came out with their instruments and started playing. The Glee club then started clapping and stomping along to the beat. Blaine took her hand and started dancing with her around the train station.

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_

_Right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

Sam then took her hand and held it to his heart.

_I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sell_

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_

_Right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes, to ashes_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

When the song ended, she immediately started crying. Suddenly, the train blew its whistle and the conductor stepped out calling "ALL ABOARD!"

Hiram and Leroy picked up their suitcases. "Rachel, Kurt….it's time to get on the train. Say your good-byes; we'll meet you on there." They headed inside.

Everyone started hugging Kurt and Rachel again.

"I'll miss you guys so much." Rachel said tearfully.

Artie smiled. "We'll miss you too."

She chuckled. "I'll try to visit as much as possible. Try not to forget me, ok?"

Tina hugged her. "Rachel, you're a Glee Club _legend_! It'll be pretty hard to forget you."

Kurt picked up his suitcase. "Rach, I'll meet you inside. Good-bye, everyone!" He gave one last final wave and headed for the train.

Sam and Blaine approached her again. "It's time, Rachel."

She nodded and wiped her tears. "I'll try to visit as much as I can."

Sam nodded. "Now go on. You're going to get on that train. And you're going to go to New York…and you're going to be a star."

Blaine patted her hand. "_That's _how much we love you."

Rachel nodded and hugged Sam tightly. "I love you." She whispered. Next she hugged Blaine and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for setting me free."

She picked up her suitcase and headed for the train. Before she got on, she took one last look at them and waved sadly. "Good-bye, everyone!"

They all waved back and cheered things like "Good luck, Rachel! We'll miss you!"

She turned and walked onto the train. She scanned the room, looking for Kurt and her fathers sitting in a middle row. Kurt smiled at her and gestured for her to come over.

She dragged her suitcase to his seat and he got up to let her in. "I saved you the window seat because I figured you still want to see the gang as we leave. You can _never_ have too many waves and look-backs."

She sniffed and he handed her a handkerchief. "It's a long ride…I brought a few."

Suddenly, she heard tapping right next to her on the window. She looked and saw Blaine and Sam standing there smiling. Blaine made a smiling gesture with his hands and Sam made a heart gesture and mouthed _I love you_. The Glee Club was still standing way behind them where she left them.

The train blew its whistle again and the conductor spoke on the intercom. "Welcome aboard the Amtrak Cardinal from Cincinnati to New York City. This is your conductor, Phillip Martin. Our ride will be approximately 18 ½ hours. Please have your tickets ready to be punched, and enjoy the ride. Thank you."

Rachel started tearing up again and looked out the window. Blaine and Sam stared back at her sadly. They both put their hand on the window and she put her hand against the glass, her heart breaking.

Suddenly the train started moving.

"Good-bye, Blaine! Good-bye, Sam!" She cried out. Blaine and Sam starting running alongside the train, their hands not leaving the glass.

The train started picking up speed as Sam and Blaine reached the end of the sidewalk. Rachel felt as if her heart was made of glass and someone just smashed it with a hammer. She broke down sobbing….but not too much so she didn't disturb the other passengers.

Kurt dabbed her face with his handkerchief and took her hand in his. "Go ahead, have your little cry. You need to let it all out."

Hiram and Leroy leaned over in their seats. "It's ok, cupcake. We know it's hard to say good-bye."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck. "I-I'm not sure if I'm r-r-ready for this, Kurt. Maybe I should have stayed."

Kurt rubbed her back. "Rachel Berry, how **dare** you think such unruly thoughts. You've been _dreaming_ of going to New York ever since you were little. If you stayed, then I'm staying with you….because I am _not_ going to New York to live the dream without my best friend. We are going to **ROCK** New York City."

She smiled and nodded. "You're right, Kurt. You see, _that's_ why you're my best friend."

Kurt tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "As for if you're ready for this….you were _born_ ready. By the words of Lady Gaga, '_Baby, you were __**born**__ this way_"

She giggled and hugged him. He picked up a magazine out of his backpack and began to read it.

She looked out the window…telling herself that she could do it. Of course, she would miss everyone…even the boyfriend and special friend she left behind. But no worries…they'll _always_ be supporting her even from thousands of miles away.

**Like I said…**_**next**_** chapter is the last chapter. **

**Phew, I had to some research on Ohio trains to write this chapter…not sure if my research was accurate. If anyone has taken a train from Ohio to New York, please tell me if I'm correct. Thank you!**


	17. Tale As Old As Time

**Ok, so THIS is the very last chapter. Yay, it's the last chapter! I mean…awww, it's the last chapter. Spoiler Alert: this chapter will have a song, flashback…..and a MUCH anticipated ending. Get your popcorn and tissues ready. Enjoy!**

_**1 Year Later**_

Rachel stared at herself in the mirror of her dressing room admiring her Belle costume. Tonight was a _really_ big night or her. While she examined her costume, she thought of how much had changed before that moment.

After she and Kurt arrived in New York, they immediately started looking for an apartment. Kurt's parents and Rachel's dads chipped in to help pay for a decently cheap one so they wouldn't have to deal with NYADA roommates and dorms. They found one that was a decent price not too far from the school and promised to get jobs to pay for it from now.

Not long after school started, Rachel was itching to start auditioning as soon as possible. She decided not to reach too high and audition for a big, well known performance until she's been in New York for a year or two. After many auditions, she got the part of Belle in one local theater's production of _Beauty and the Beast_.

Kurt got a job for **Vogue **magazine that paid a pretty decent wage. He took different shifts to balance out his college schedule and all the staff absolutely loved him.

As for Rachel's relationship with Sam, they _tried_ to keep in touch, but because of their busy schedules, their relationship started to fade. It officially ended in March when he got a full football scholarship to the University of Notre Dame. They still remained friends though.

She adjusted the bow in her hair and sighed. It had been a whole year since she performed on a stage and she could feel a hint of nervousness creeping up on her. She hadn't been so nervous since her audition.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

Rachel stepped into the audition room with her resume and a big smile on her face.

"Good morning, my name is Rachel Berry, and today I will be auditioning for the role of Belle."

There were three judges: Irene Wayne, the director; Robert Blythe, the composer of the production; and Simon Patterson, the set designer.

Robert rubbed his head. "Good morning, Miss Berry. We've seen a _lot_ of girls today auditioning for the part of Belle. What makes you so different?"

She handed each of them her resume and headshot. "My voice…and my talent."

Irene eyed her suspiciously. "And what will you be singing for us today?"

Rachel smiled. "For my audition, I will be singing _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perry."

Simon looked at her strangely. "And…I've never heard it. What musical is it from?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, it's not from a musical. I originally would have auditioned with a piece from my idol Barbara Streisand or something from the musical _Funny Girl_, but then I decided that this song sums up Belle's emotions as she has the adventure she always wanted."

Irene nodded. "You prove a fine point. Well said, Rachel. Begin when ready."

Rachel walked over to the pianist and handed him her music sheets. He stared at them oddly.

"Hmmm….I've never played this song before. What key?"

She pointed to the sheet. "Bb major, please."

He nodded. "All right, I'll try my best."

She sighed and walked to her standing spot. Boy, did she miss the New Directions pianist she knew for four years.

"I'm ready, sirs and ma'am."

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

She looked at the judges and suddenly saw Blaine sitting next to them mouthing the words with her. She knew it was just a vision, but she still felt comfortable to go on with the song.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

As usual whenever she sang a song, her happy flashbacks of her and Blaine played before her eyes. But this time instead of pushing them away, she allowed them to play.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

When she finished her song, she looked at the judges. Irene was dabbing her eyes, Simon was staring at her as if in a trance and Robert cleared his throat.

"Well….that sure was something we haven't heard before."

Irene sniffed and dabbed at her eyes again. "That was a tremendous song. If we could, we would add it to the musical."

Simon nodded. "You really _did_ capture the meaning of Belle. Well done, Miss Berry."

Robert smiled and shuffled his papers. "I think you have great potential, Rachel. Don't waste it."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, very much."

Robert nodded. "We will get back to you on if you receive a callback. Your audition was splendid, but we have a _whole _lot more girls to go through."

Irene nodded. "But you sure do have a big chance. Don't blow it, Rachel."

Rachel nodded and left the room. "Thank you, sirs and ma'am. I appreciate you seeing me today."

About a week later, she received a call from them saying that she got a callback. About two weeks later, she got a call saying that she won the part of Belle.

After 3 months of rehearsals, it was opening night. She managed to get her Dads, Kurt's parents, Finn and Sam tickets to her opening night. They all called to express their congratulations and how much they couldn't wait to see the show.

_**Back in her Dressing Room**_

She smiled as she admired all the bouquets that were delivered to her room. Flowers of all kinds decorated the room and made it look like an indoor garden.

There was a knock on the door. She turned and smiled.

"Blaine, hello! I'm so glad you made it!"

Blaine walked in and smiled. "Hey there, Rachel! Congratulations on getting the lead role."

She hugged him. "Thank you, I was hoping you'd make it tonight. Do you know where your seats are?"

He nodded. "Yup, right next to everyone else's. Thanks for the ticket."

She shrugged. "Hey, why wouldn't I invite my leading Tony to my performance? That is just unjust!"

She pulled up a chair and allowed him to sit down. "You guys did really great in _Grease_."

He chuckled. "Thanks…yeah, it was a great experience."

She looked in the mirror and adjusted her makeup. "So…are you seeing anyone lately?"

Blaine hesitated before answering. "Well….no. What about you? What happened with you and Sam?"

She turned to him. "Well….at the start of the year, things just started going a bit downhill. We tried to keep in touch, but eventually we got so busy. Then he got his football scholarship to Notre Dame, so we decided that it wouldn't have worked out."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Oh. Sorry to hear that."

She adjusted her bow again. "It's all right, we're still friends. He's coming tonight, too."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, Blaine sighed and admitted something he's been hiding all year.

"I miss you, Rach."

She smiled. "Aww, I miss you too."

He shook his head. "No really…I miss how happy we were last year. Even after our hardships, I _still_ never got over you, no matter how many times I told myself to. You're my everything, Rachel. Last year was…painful without you."

She started shifting back and forth on her feet. "Well Blaine…I'm quite flattered. But…if it didn't work out before, what makes you think it'll work out now? I mean…you're going to college in the fall like Sam and-"

Blaine shook his head. "I guess I forgot to tell you. I auditioned and got accepted into NYADA this fall. I told Kurt not to tell you."

Rachel's mouth formed an o and she squealed. "Blaine, that's _wonderful_! You could move in with us if you'd like."

Blaine walked up to her and took her hands in his. "Rachel…I'd like to start over again. I miss you so much, it hurts. I don't think I can go to _any_ college without you."

Rachel thought for a second. "I don't think things can be like the way before…but I suppose that's why stories are meant to be erased and re-written. I guess we can…start slow and see how it works out. But yes, Blaine, I missed you so much and would like to try again."

Blaine smiled and kissed her softly.

Suddenly, there was another knock on the door and Kurt walked in. "Knock knock, costume consultant in the house! Do I sense a couple getting back together?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes….but why didn't you _tell_ me he got accepted into NYADA!"

Kurt shrugged. "I like keeping secrets from you…it's fun. So how's your costume?"

Rachel adjusted the bow again. "The bow in my hair won't stay still."

Kurt sighed frustrated and pulled a pack of bobby pins out his pocket. "I swear, this bow is doing this to annoy us." He turned to Blaine. "You, you need to get to your seat so I can work on our star here. And it's thirty minutes to showtime, so OUT!"

Blaine laughed and walked out of the dressing room. "Break a leg, Rachel, my dear." He blew her a kiss.

Rachel sighed dreamily. Kurt tugged at her hair. "Keep still or this bow won't. I worked _super_ hard at designing and hunting for these costumes. I will _not_ let my first opportunity be a disaster because of a stubborn hair bow!"

After a few adjustments, Kurt was finally able to keep her bow in place. He wished her good luck and went to join the director.

Robert poked his head in. "Rachel…it's show time! Places for the first act!"

Rachel took one final look at herself in the mirror then went to go join the rest of the cast in their opening positions.

The orchestra started playing, the lights dimmed, the curtain slowly rose….and everyone sat at the edge of their seats as her angelic and melodic voice floated them into a trance.

She was so proud of herself. First she got the best role of a lifetime…and now she gets to live happily ever after with her one and only leading man.

**THE END! **

**Aw, that was sad. It's been a pleasure working on the story the past month. Now that it's over, I can go back to working on my much anticipated story, **_**I Can't Help Falling in Love with You**_**.**

**Everyone give a round of applause for YouTube user, crimsonredmagic! This is the person who created the original video and gave me permission to put some firepower to it. Please take the time to check out the video…it's the same title. I'm sure, you'll find it. Well, good-night everyone! I love you all from the bottom of my heart!**


End file.
